Harry's Awakening
by LaLaTink
Summary: After his godfather's death Harry begins to rebel against the people of Hogwarts leading to a friendship with a supposed enemy, family he never knew of, new powers, a new look, new school, and a possessive veela. SLASH, H/OMC, creature!Harry
1. Confessions of a Hogwarts Student

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling gladly owns that right. I do however own Tristan Michaels and Cadence Ferrishyn who you great people shall be meeting in chapter 5 or so.

Summary: After his godfather's death Harry begins to rebel against the people of Hogwarts leading to a friendship with a supposed enemy, family he never knew, new powers, a new look, a new school, and a possessive veela. SLASH, H/OMC, creature!Harry

Chapter One: Confessions of a Hogwarts Student

Gloomily tracing designs into his syrup-suffocated pancakes, Harry didn't notice when Hermione gave a meaningful look to Ron who sat to Harry's left. He did notice though when his plate was pushed away from him, causing his silver fork he'd been holding to clatter to the floor. Harry turned silently to Ron who just sighed at his stoic expression. Ron shook his head, red hair flying angrily, eyebrows furrowed, and usually calm blue eyes now washed in pain, "No. Absolutely no. I can't do this," he directed to Hermione before giving one final disgruntled look to Harry before leaving the Great Hall.

Hermione whimpered at the now closed Great Hall doors before turning to Harry who sat across from her, "Oh, Harry…" she murmured looking crestfallenly at his still vacant eyes staring lifelessly at the wall behind the Slytherin table. She sighed brokenly with tears in her eyes before continuing, "I've tried I really have. I've done everything I know to try to make you feel better after-" she paused reconsidering her words, "but nothing's worked and Ronald and I are just so tired of having to try to make you happy again. We miss the old you, Harry" Harry gave no reply. Hermione in a last ditch effort grabbed hold of Harry's hand, "Please Harry look at me…Please for me just look at me," Hermione begged. When Harry turned his now dull green eyes on her she gave him a weak smile, her tears now falling freely down her heart shaped face she reached over the table to cup his face in her hands, "I don't want to give up on you Harry but you need to try to show that you can get better."

"I can't Hermione," Harry rasped due to only using his voice in lessons (McGonagall blew a fuse when Harry had refused to speak in Transfiguration so now Harry spoke when needed to in lessons.)

"I don't want to get better." Hermione gasped abruptly removing her now shaking hands. Harry closed his eyes hanging his head, "I can't live without him 'Mione."

Hermione blinked back the new tears that were threatening to fall and shakily replied, "Yes, you can Harry," before hurriedly making her way to Ancient Runes.

'They don't get it,' Harry thought as he made his way up the now unmoving stairs, 'they both have family to lean on but I don't Sirius was the closet I had to one. He loved me like I was his own. He loved me enough to want to take me away from the Dursley's. Now that he's gone I don't have anyone. Remus is always scared of hurting me so he's never here, Ron and Hermione are clueless to my feelings, Dumbledore just wants me for an end to Voldemort, the Dursley's never cared, who else do I have?'

Opening the abandoned room on the fifth floor that had quickly become his refuge from when his friends tried to became too 'helpful' or when he wanted to ditch his classes, Harry sunk into the old weatherworn dusty sofa and quickly left all of his concerns and guilt themed thoughts to gladly cross into the land of unconsciousness.

/~/~/~2 classes later~/~/~/

Groggily opening his eyes it took Harry only three seconds to realize he was in his sanctuary that had been the professors staff room before the magical fire that had taken Professor Binns life had made it no longer useful as any spell used to make it take its pre-fire look flew back at the caster as proven by Professor Grubbly-Plank's week in the hospital wing. Casting a tempus charm Harry winced when realizing that he'd been out of it for three hours meaning he'd missed Transfiguration and was late for Potions, 'Minnie and Snape are going to be after my head' he mused getting up from the plush fire stained sofa.

Stuffing his hands into the folds of his pockets Harry made his way to dreaded double period potions, he would've skipped it but he already had a detention for skipping it the Tuesday and he was planning on going to sneaking out to the muggle world on Friday.

"You're 15 minutes late Potter," Snape drawled pausing in his lecture on the correct way to make a wit-sharpening potion.

"I know sir," Harry sarcastically replied costing Gryffindor 10 points for cheek, glancing across the room Harry saw that his 'friends' had saved him a seat at their desk at the back of the room. Not wanting to sit with them and practically not wanting to sit in the middle of them when they were in their Harry coddling mood he sat in the only other free seat, next to Malfoy, on the Slytherin section. Feeling at least twenty different set of eyes on him Harry's irritability began to raise. He tried to ignore it but it felt like someone had grabbed a fire poker and decided to brand him with a sign that said in neon green, 'Look this way! It's a freak in Gryffindor clothing!'

"Get the ingredients I'll set up the potion," Malfoy said not looking up from his notes.

A month ago Harry would've questioned Malfoy on who he thought he was ordering him about now he merely didn't care. Harry just wanted to finish the day and maybe find the time to sneak into Honeyduke's to steal some firewiskey from Billy, the owners, secret vault. So instead of getting into an argument with the platinum blonde Slytherin Harry grabbed the ingredient list from the table and went into Snape's ingredient closet, to his dissatisfaction Ron and Seamus were also there. Immediately upon entering the closet they stopped talking and looked at him, Ron in anger and Seamus with a curious expression.

"So you can't talk to us but you can talk to the slimy Slytherin ferret?" Ron yelled.

"Did you see us talking?" Harry simply asked wondering how red Ron's could get.

"You know what Harry?" Harry raised an eyebrow in question, "If you want to be a silent pathetic excuse of a person then fine do it! But don't do it with me!" With that Ron grabbed his ingredients and the back of a confused Seamus' cloak that began to furiously protest, 'Oi! I ain't going to be manhandled by a bloody PMSing Gingervitis!' and angrily marched his way out the door.

After finding the correct ingredients Harry sat back down putting the ingredients on the table. Malfoy glared, "What bloody well took you so long?"

"An angry Ron," Harry surprised himself answering truthfully. Malfoy snorted as he began to crush the scarab beetle causing Harry to slowly smile his first real smile as he cut the ginger into small pieces.

A/N: Sorry that this chapters short I thought it would be a good ending point because otherwise it would be too long and would make it a boring never-ending chapter. This is my first time at writing a slash story so please be nice if it's not to your caliber. Please, take the poll on my profile as it pertains to this story. The next two chapters will be posted within the next week at the latest.

~LaLaTink


	2. Bathroom Rendezvous

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling gladly owns that right. I do however own Tristan Michaels and Cadence Ferrishyn who you great people shall be meeting in chapter 5 or so.

A/N1: Thank you so much to the people who either added this story to their favorites or story alerts. You guys made me so happy that I started squealing at 2 AM (which was when I checked my story stats) much to my sister's displeasure:]

**Chapter Two: Bathroom Rendezvous **

Harry sat on the floor of Snape's unbelievably cold classroom scrubbing away the slime that caked the floor of the potions lab. If Harry had been able to use his wand the room would've been clean already but no he couldn't use magic. "If you can't be bothered to come to my class and when you do, you show up late it shows that you're not responsible enough to use magic. Besides you're so scrawny a couple of hours of scrubbing would do you some good," Snape had said an hour earlier when he gave Harry his detentions instructions.

"Greasy snarky bastard," Harry growled to himself furiously scrubbing the floor harder as he ranted at it imagining Snape's face in place of the black marble floor. Not only did he have to clean the overstuffed bat's classroom when all he wanted to do was punch the man for calling him scrawny but the git was also the reason he had a raging hangover due to the three bottles of Ogden's Old Firewhisky he drunk the night before to rid himself of the nightly terrors he's been having since Sirius' death. Snape had rescheduled their detention two hours early due to, 'unforeseen circumstances,' so Harry who had just woken up when the third year carrying the missive had just given him the message. Leaving him with only ten minutes to get to the dungeons and no time to make a sobering potion.

"What did you say Potter?" a slippery voice asked from behind him causing Harry to gasp in shock mid rant then start to cough after inhaling to much air.

"Nothing sir," Harry choked lying through his teeth cautiously scrubbing the floor all the while listening to the slightest movement his potions professor made. He didn't trust Snape being behind him with his back unguarded but he didn't want to give Snape the satisfaction of showing his uneasiness.

"I thought so," Snape gloated swishing his cloak past him to sit at his desk. Harry took a deep breath and tried to count to ten, 'you can't strangle him what good would you do in Azkaban besides give Voldyshorts a good laugh?'

He only made it to eight before Snape made another crack, "Surely the muggles taught you better than that Potter? You're spreading the mess not cleaning it," Snape's complaining voice edged on Harry's already frail nerves and the cleaning Harry was doing had already increased the throbbing pain of his headache. So it was only natural that Harry snapped.

"Shut up!" Harry roared flinging the green mush covered, once yellow sponge at Snape's horror-stricken face.

"Protego," 'Damn he has to think fast' Harry frowned as Snape's shield deflected the sponge and Snape then proceeded to banish it and then perch his fingers together and glare at him.

"You dare try to assault me?" Snape queried glare intensifying, "I didn't think your idiocy level had sunk that far but, seeing who your father is I guess I shouldn't be surprised," Harry clenched his hands into fists and shoot to his feet stumbling slightly due to his intoxication, "50 points from Gryffindor and detention with me until the end of term. Leave me. I refuse to deal with your stupidity any longer." Snape threw Harry's wand at him and waved the door open gesturing for Harry to leave, which he gladly did his anger now at a boiling point. Wand at hand, anger at full mass, he needed a release and anyone would do.

"Harry!" somebody yelled as their footsteps ran toward him. They grabbed his shoulder and Harry bristled, since Sirius' death he was uncomfortable with any contact. The only exception was Hermione and Harry only allowed her to touch him because she always had this heartbroken expression on her face when he did and her eyes would fill with tears. This though was a stranger and someone who he didn't know. He whirled around and blasted them into the wall then marched over to them wand pointed at their neck blind with rage.

"Harry?" the person stuttered looking up at Harry from the floor scared which was when Harry finally recognized them as Colin Creevey's younger brother Dennis a small timid second year, who he'd just blasted into the wall and was now looking at him in fear while holding his head. Harry stared frozen at Dennis as he moaned in pain after touching a sore spot, what had he done? Is this what he really was? Someone who only causes pain in the lives of others? Was he no better than Voldemort? He'd already caused his parents, Cedric, and Sirius' deaths and nearly caused Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the D.A's deaths.

"Harry are you okay?" Dennis asked concerned slowly approaching Harry's pale shaking form as he would with one of the stray dogs he took in.

"No don't touch me!" Harry shrieked as Dennis made to place his hand on his shoulder again.

Harry shook his head one thought coursing through his head as he took off running down the hallway, 'I have to get away where I can't hurt anyone anymore.'

/~/~/~~/~/~/

Harry shivered as he slid down the bathroom stall door, tucking his legs into his chest hugging them to himself as he laid his head on the top of his knees, letting his emotions take over him something he hadn't done since that day by the lake over a month ago (1).

"Do we have a princess here?" a cold voice, the last voice he wanted to hear at the moment questioned from outside his stall making his two ever present cronies snicker.

Harry found that he didn't have the energy to curse Malfoy at the moment or even to tell him to leave him alone, so he settled with sinking his head deeper into his knees and squeezed his eyes tightly as hot tears streamed down his face.

"Well we can't have her become depressed can we?" Malfoy asked his sidekicks they readily agreed that they couldn't let that happen. Harry realized too late what that meant when Malfoy spelled the stall door open and stared at Harry with a shocked expression.

"The 'Gryffindor Hero' is crying his eyes out like a Hufflepuff first year!" Goyle chortled from Malfoy's right, Crabbe giggled his agreement but both were quickly silenced by a cold glare from Malfoy.

"Tell Zabini that I owe him 20 galleons," Malfoy said with a hard look at his companions, they looked at Malfoy oddly before nodding and leaving the bathroom.

Malfoy sighed squatting down next to Harry with a pained face, "It kills me to ask this but what's wrong Potter?"

Harry looked at the pale Slytherin before answering, "If it kills you then don't ask."

Malfoy smirked slightly, "That may be true in any other case but you're a Potter, Harry bloody Potter. You don't sit in abandoned bathrooms crying your eyes out like a little girl. So tell me."

Harry raised an eyebrow wondering if all of his tears had caused him to become dehydrated and given him hallucinations because he could've sworn that Malfoy was being nice to him.

It couldn't hurt to humor himself though, "I thought you hated me?"

"I do," Malfoy nodded.

Okay, so he wasn't hallucinating.

"But I hate you less then Weasel and the Mudblood and seeing as you aren't hanging around them lately you aren't so bad. Besides if you remember I did offer to be your friend in first year."

"After you insulted my first friend," Harry muttered rubbing his head against his knees. Draco ignored him.

"You're the one that insulted me first leading to this," Malfoy gestured to the both of them, "rivalry. I'm only taking the higher ground by trying to bury the hatchet as those filthy muggles like to say."

"Are you trying to befriend me again?" Harry marveled raising his head, glasses hanging awkwardly on his nose, his tears now forgotten.

"No, I'm trying to get you to join my ballet group," Malfoy grumbled with a huff when Harry laughed at the thought.

'This is the second time that Malfoy's made me do something I haven't done since Sirius was alive yesterday in potions I smiled and just now he made me laugh,' Harry realized. 'If I accept though it'll make Ron angrier at me but ever since the night at the Ministry my friendship with Ron and Hermione has been strained. So, what would befriending a Slytherin do?'

'Effectively erase it,' answered his subconscious. He found that possibility wasn't as big a deal breaker as he though it'd be and Malfoy wasn't as bad as he imagined him to be. Harry's only issue was his demeaning attitude towards muggles, which Harry knew he could fix with a couple nights out in the muggle world.

"I accept," Harry, stated with a wicked grin as the different scenarios of Malfoy at a muggle dance club ran through his mind, "on one condition: you agree to go to the muggle world with me."

Malfoy replied with an equally wicked smirk, "Only if you agree to one of mine, you let me fix that appearance of yours," he finished with a wrinkle of his nose.

Harry was skeptic with what Malfoy would do with him but agreed nonetheless, "meet me at the statue of the one eyed witch on the third on Friday at five I'll show you the muggle world my style."

Malfoy surprisingly smirked, "I'm not going anywhere with you until I fix your appearance, so first we stop at Hogesmade and Knockturn Alley."

Harry rolled his eyes at his vain response and pulled himself up leaving Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to the Great Hall with a hungry blonde who complained all the way that his stomach was going to eat itself before they got there.

A/N2: Well hope you guys were happy with this chapter I'm going to try to make each chapter longer than the last and that's not including author notes :D So from the answers I got from the poll I guess you don't want any Drary in this story so I won't put any in. I originally planned on having the muggle and knockturn alley scene in this chapter but it didn't work out so that'll be next.

1- In Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix in the hardback US edition on page 856 the last sentence in the second paragraph it says that he cried while thinking of Sirius at the lake.


	3. Great Hall Quarrels & Hogesmade Escapade

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter that ability to claim the boy wonder as her own creation belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling. I merely own Tristan Michaels and Cadence Ferrishyn, who if I do say aren't too bad in their own right lol.**

**A/N: A thank you is due to (haha it rhymes and yes I did actually just say that) mumimeanjudy (thanks for critiquing it helps me know what I need to fix), HOGWARTS HOUSE, Elfwyn, and undiagnosedEpIdEmIcXXotaku (if you haven't already you need to check out her stories they're amazing) for being the first to review my story :D**

Chapter Three: Great Hall Quarrels and Hogesmade Escapades

"Is that all your eating?" Malfoy questioned with a pointed look at Harry's rather bare plate. Harry shrugged not feeling entirely comfortable at his seat at the Slytherin table with the entire hall openly staring at him. As a result his broccoli was now so shredded that it resembled lumpy green plastic confetti.

"No wonder you always look like a scarecrow, you never eat enough!" Pansy Parkinson admonished poking Harry in the ribs. Harry frowned as his headache that had been gradually easing up came back full force at the sound of Parkinson's high pitch voice. To add insult to injury she called him a scarecrow and poked him.

"Parkinson the reason you think I look like a scarecrow is because, yes for a matter of fact, I was malnourished as a child. Do tell me what's your excuse for looking like a bloody pug?" Harry snarled at an astonished Parkinson as the rest of the Slytherins sniggered.

"What's shoved up your arse Potter? Weasel King and his mudblood whore finally realize that the only benefit of hanging around you is having a 'kill me' sign on their foreheads?" Parkinson sneered snatching a roll off the platter in front of her and storming out the hall with Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, and Daphne Greengrass at her heels each giving Harry a nasty look as they swept past him.

Malfoy actually laughed, "Impressive feat Potter, you managed to get every female 5th year Slytherin to hate you in one sitting."

Harry chose not to comment instead stabbing one of the larger pieces of confetti shaped broccoli into his mouth.

Malfoy shook his head, "Who would've thought that Gryffindors golden boy was such a failure with the ladies?"

Harry glowered before smirking as an idea came to him, "It's completely logical since I'm gay."

Harry laughed as Malfoy choked on his bite of raspberry pie.

"Your gay?" Zabini frowned from his seat directly across Harry and to the right of Draco.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Harry challenged.

"It might be," Zabini retorted with a significant look at Malfoy who glowered at the raven haired Italian Slytherin.

" Potter let's take you back to the Griffins before you cause a riot," Malfoy scowled.

Harry was more than happy to oblige as he could see Ron, Hermione, and Ginny whispering together with their heads bent while sneaking looks at Harry and the Slytherins.

/~/~/~Friday, 5 o'clock~/~/~/

Harry stood behind the statue, invisibility cloak clutched in his hand, as the dot labeled, 'Draco Malfoy,' finally got off the dot he'd been on top of that was labeled, 'Blaise Zabini,' left the broom closet they were in and rounded the corner to meet his appointment.

Harry smirked at the tell tale signs that; Malfoy unknowingly gave Harry proving the boy wonders suspicions. One, Malfoy's normally articulacy neat, blonde hair was disheveled giving the impression that he'd just woken up or had gotten off a broom. Two; his nearly white lips were swollen and pink, three, his Slytherin tie was undone from it's usually smart knot, and fourthly, his white undershirts top two buttons were buttoned up wrong. If you were naïve enough to be under the illusion that he was only in a hurry getting dressed after Quidditch practice simply forgoing the act of brushing his hair, the red bruise that was unmistakably a hickey, ruled that misconception out.

"Make up with Zabini?" Harry grinned a cat-eating grin.

Malfoy gaped like a fish for a second before regaining his cool and stared quizzically at the Gryffindor, "I've no idea what rubbish you're talking about."

Harry rolled his eyes and pointed at Malfoy, "Your hair has the just shagged look," Malfoy automatically put a hand up to fix it making Harry sigh exasperatedly, "your ties undone, your buttons done wrong, your lips are swollen, and-"

"Okay shut it I get it!" Malfoy exclaimed with a huff now annoyed at the raven haired boy's ranting, "you better not tell anyone okay?" he threatened.

"If anyone, anyone, within these walls finds out I'll have your head on a platter. My father-"

"Is in Azkaban," Harry finished comprehension of the other boy's worries dawning on him. It was easy for him to relate after living with the Dursley's for fourteen years, "where he can't control you anymore," he soothed.

Malfoy angrily shook his head, "he has his ways Potter. He has ways that you don't know about, that you couldn't even begin to understand-"

"Your right I probably couldn't," Harry concurred growing tired of the conversation of 'say you won't, say you really, really won't'.

"Which is why your father or anyone else won't ever know because I won't tell anyone about you and Zabini."

"Who would I tell? Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the rest of my old friends officially disowned me last night. You're the only one in this frigid castle besides Luna and maybe Neville when the others aren't harassing him, that is, that I can tolerate at the moment. So, no Malfoy you're two's secret little affair won't be becoming public knowledge anytime soon, " he bit.

Harry flung the invisibility around himself leaving Malfoy staring at him with a curious expression. He held up the front of the cloak so Malfoy could see his impatient face, "get under the damned bloody cloak before I change my mind about getting a makeover like those ruddy Barbie dolls," he gripped making Malfoy scurry under the cloak.

Harry bit back a retort as he poked the statues stump to open the passageway as Malfoy complained, "Well hurry up and get us out of here or we're going to be late for your appointment."

"An invisibility cloak? That's how you get around the place without getting caught?" Malfoy asked sometime latter, with an edge to his voice, as they walked down Hogesmade's paved cobblestone street eating from a box of choccoballs that they'd pilfered form Honeyduke's cellar to their destination, the salon that Malfoy had made Harry's appointment at.

"Don't tell me your still hung up over first year!" Harry yelped in surprise.

"I'll have you know that thanks to that litter box eating cat wench of a professor my ear wasn't the same for a week!" Malfoy proclaimed indignantly with a red tint to his pale pointed cheeks.

Harry shook in amusement as the memory of Malfoy in his slippers and pajamas being dragged through the halls by the ear screaming by an incensed McGonagall.

"Here it is," Malfoy gestured proudly at an open window salon that showed five neon pink haired men, three fixing their customers hair, two conversing behind the counter. Above the door sat a blinking hot pink heart with an arrow running through it, inside the heart read in dancing cursive rainbow colored letters, 'Cupid's Keepers.'

Malfoy apparently seeing and correctly reading Harry's look quickly said, "Don't give me that look, Potter, Cupid's only hires the best and their extremely secretive about their customers which is one of the reasons why the majority of their customers are either in high society or celebrities.

"If they're so secretive then why do they have an open window?" Harry queried curious beside himself.

Malfoy sniffed haughtily as if the question were beneath him but answered nonetheless, "It's charmed so that only the customers that meet they're requirements can see inside. Anybody else would see an abandoned building or a store they view as boring."

"What are the requirements?" Harry

"You have to have the money to spend on their products, you have to be good looking, and you have to be someone they view as worth their notice."

"What would that be?" Harry thought they sounded rather shallow but wondered what they would consider worth noticing.

"The owner Marjorie has a thing for wizards and witches with creature blood," Malfoy answered.

"I don't have any creature blood in me though," 'At least I don't think I do. It's not like I can ask them…'

Malfoy shrugged, 'Marjorie is a bit eccentric in her tastes as the charms are made by her the reason for letting you see through could be anything from you being the Boy-Who-Lived, to your eye color."

"Now get in before we have to reschedule," Malfoy ordered shoving Harry into the door. Harry gasped in shock at his sudden change in height, pushing the door open, with a jingle of the bells attached, to avoid crashing into it. The abrupt momentum of the process caused him to stumble stupidly for a minute as the two previous conversing pink haired male stylists quickly met them.

"Monsieur's Malfoy et Potter! My name is Jacques and this," he pointed at the man standing next to him, "Is Paul, please come this way we have much to do today if we hope to make Monsieur Potter look anywhere decent," one of the men spoke excitedly in a French accent all the while bouncing on the balls of his feet as he lead them to a chair.

"Quite right," the other agreed bobbing his head following the three to the chair.

"Sit down Monsieur Potter," the giddy one spoke his magenta eyes flashing happily as he gazed avidly at Harry. The raptness and raw excitement in which he did it was enough to cause Harry pause but when he began to talk to the other pink haired man, with brown eyes who had followed them, and Malfoy animatedly in French, Harry began to squirm. The summer before Dudley had spent two weeks trying to learn French after an exchange student began to 'woo all his honey's with that accent of his' he soon gave up and the discarded book and CD were thrown in Harry's room. Harry had leafed through the book in some curiosity (he'd been unable to listen to the CD due to not having anything to play it in) and had picked up a few words from it. The words that he was recognizing now were what giving him pause they were, 'rainbow', 'no there should be more red,' and 'what about blue?'

Before, he could make any protests they all nodded upon something that had been said while Harry had been convulsing in fear and a few muttered charms from the magenta-eyed Jacques and the chocolate-eyed Paul was quickly snipping at Harry's hair a maniacal look in his eyes.

2 hours later Harry was gazing in a mirror in awe at what had once been the uncontrollable mess that was his hair. What was now in it's place was a multicolored spiky art piece. Harry had been give side swept bangs that feel into his right eye, the tips of the bangs were a deep indigo blue the upward spikes of his hair was dyed a crimson red hue, the back of his head had been cut shorter and spiked while the hair around his ears was kept at it's normal length. Harry's hair now resembled the punk kids he had met at the clubs he'd been visiting when he could get into the muggle world. (See my profile page for a picture of his hair)

"What do you think Monsieur?" Jacques and Paul asked together with avid smiles.

"I love it," Harry whispered still playing with the spikes a goofy smile gracing his face, emerald eyes sparkling with true happiness.

The stylists smiled then brought them to the counter to pay for Harry's hair. The duo left the salon and entered one of the all-accessible floo's the two squeezed together to fit.

"Knockturn Alley!" Malfoy yelled and in a flash of green flame the two teenage boys were whisked away to the final step of Harry's transformation.

**A/N2: Kay I've now officially become obsessed with writing this story lol. When I should have been listening to my math teacher's lecture on geometric shapes, as I skipped the last class, I sat there writing this chapter. I know I promised Knockturn and the muggle world in this chapter but, I swear, no PROMISE it'll be in the next one. Please, review it helps me know if I'm doing this whole thing correctly and I battle all the freaky bugs that come out where I live at night by posting this :D**


	4. Knockturn Alley Changes

**DISCLAIMER: Let me say it again I do not own Harry Potter the lovely J.K Rowling does. I DO however own Tristan Michaels and Cadence Ferrishyn.**

**A/N: I love you guys! 2,000 views! Otaku (lol it's easier than typing your full penname) for letting me ramble, fifespice, your very right their not, SlashAddictionxX, for your kind comment, I hope I meet your expectation! and itachisgurl93, here's your update! Thank you to the people who added me either to their story alert list or their favorites. I hug, Lone-Angel-1992 in gratitude for adding me to your community ;D**

Chapter Four: Knockturn Alley Changes

Malfoy landed with an elegant step out of the fire with only a slight wobble in his step to betray that he'd just been whirling in fireplaces just a minute ago. Harry on the other hand never having such proficiency in such arts landed face first onto the concrete floor.

Malfoy peered down at him in dismay," Really Potter, you can't even leave a floo without making a show of yourself?"

"Floo's never agreed with me, "Harry grumbled heaving himself up with the help of Malfoy's offered hand, "neither has porteky," he added with a scrunch of his eyebrows while brushing himself off, Malfoy muttering about wizards with no respect for clothing.

"We went to Hogesmade to fix my hair, what are we going to do here in Knockturn Alley?"

Malfoy gave him a look that clearly said, 'you're barmy if you don't know,' and sighed when Harry gave one back that had, 'No, I'm just not a friggin' Seer so tell me you nut,' written on it.

"Is there no hope for you?" Malfoy mused as Harry scowled, "We're here to get a eye-fixing and nourishment potion then we'll go shopping to replace those rags you call clothes," he pointed with a withering glare at Dudley's hand me downs that swallowed Harry's form even though they lied underneath his Hogwarts robes.

Harry curiously fingered the moth eaten sleeve of the Christmas sweater that'd been given to Dudley when he was eight, thoughts whirling, "I guess I never really felt the need for new clothes-"

"Never felt the need?" Malfoy shrieked truly looking as if he were going to have a panic attack.

"Well when every year you go to school you end up battling some evil creature or thing and your clothes always end up taking the brunt of the attack, it'd be a bit unrealistic to buy fancy clothes don't you think?" Harry replied hotly feeling the need to defend himself and his shopping mannerism.

This thing to be the wrong thing to say as Malfoy suddenly seemed to jerk into an alert position eyes racing and a terrifyingly determined look on his face he exclaimed in a suddenly high pitch voice, "Harry Bloody Potter I'll have you looking like a bloody sex god if it's the last thing I do!"

Harry stared bug eyed at the Slytherin that was quickly becoming his best mate in shock. So he made a move to swipe at his ears as if expecting to find something blocking his hearing when he came up blank he decided he must've heard wrong.

"You're going to what?" he deadpanned but Malfoy seemed to be too far-gone to hear. 'I knew I shouldn't have gone through with this,' he screamed to himself in his mind as Malfoy began talking to himself, listing the things he needed, to get to make the makeover 'complete,' ticking them off on his long fingers.

'Stupid Gryffindor bravery hah! It should be renamed Gryffindor lunacy. No sane person would agree to let the Slytherin closet queen redo their look,' he ranted.

'I'm perfectly sane though I only had a lapse in judgment which shall be fixed by me running away as fast as I can. Yes, that's that way to do it.' With that plan firmly etched in his mind Harry slowly turned on his heel then abruptly began running his goal, the floo that was only ten steps away, the only thing he could see. 'Freedom, oh sweet victory! How I missed-What? Wait no why did I stop when my feet are still moving?'

"No! Gerrof me you pointy twisted ferret!" he cried flinging his appendages madly about as he realized that the reason he'd been immobile was because the blond had caught him in his vice like grip.

He screamed in outrage as Malfoy easily carted him (probably having something to due to him being nearly 6 inches taller) down the Alley. Passerby's completely ignored them odd scenes, like the one carrying out in they're midst, the norm in this particular Alley.

'Wait how could I have been such a fool? I'm a bloody wizard with a wand I can use magic!' with this happy thought Harry sneakily (or so he thought) pulled out his phoenix wand, holding back the crazy giggling that was threatening to come forth Harry began to cast, "Stup-," before he could finish his wand was cruelly ripped from his hand.

Malfoy tisked shaking his head like he would to a naughty child, "Now, now Potter you wouldn't want to ruin this would you?"

Harry growled in anger, if he could be foaming at the mouth he would be. Malfoy chortled dropping Harry on his feet with a command to,' behave himself,' pushing open the door with a clank of bells attached to the top. The dingy store they had entered proclaimed to have every potion known to man already made, inside it was lined with shelves all stocked with shelves with signs hanging above them naming the category of potions. Malfoy bypassed all of these heading straight to the potion master sitting bored at the desk potion book propped lazily before him.

"How can I help you?" he drawled his voice a deep baritone.

"One eye correcting and nourishment potion," Malfoy ordered his usual cold sneer back in place.

The potion master nodded sliding off the stool to a shelf in the center labeled, 'Health,' he niftily picked up two bottles, apparently knowing where the potions were placed.

"20 galleons," he said upon returning palm out.

Malfoy dropped the needed gold coins and was handed the two potions with instructions of how to safely consume them.

Entering the Alley again Malfoy handed the smaller potion bottle to Harry, inscribed on the label in place of words was a picture of a blinking eye, Harry gazed quizzically at him a silent question on his face.

"Drink two mouthfuls," Malfoy informed.

Harry did so grimacing at the aftertaste then gasped holding his head in his hands as a stabbing pain in the back of his eyes overtook him. He groaned as it coursed through but sighed in relief after it left. Blinking to clear his teary eyes he noticed that his surroundings were now blurry figuring that the potion had worked correctly he took off his glasses grabbed his wand that was sticking from Malfoy's pocket and happily banished his horn rimmed glasses. Looking across the Alley he smiled gleefully at his now clear surroundings, it was a pleasant change he thought tracing the brick wall they passed as they made their way to their next goal some place Malfoy had picked.

Malfoy handed Harry the next potion that was slightly larger than the first, pictured on the top was a quickly growing human, "Drink the whole bottle," Malfoy stated.

Wanting to get the unpleasantness over with as quickly as possible Harry downed it in one go and soon realized that taking the concoction in the first place wasn't the smartest thing to do. Pain that rivaled the Cruciatus Curse, overpowered him sending him to his knees gasping for air to come into his body, "Mal-Malfoy," he panted.

"What Potter?" Malfoy replied apparently bored with the view of him now writhing on the floor. He'd have to remember so when he was lucid enough to utter more than a raspy word he could curse the git.

"Pain…" he whispered trying to stop the feeling of 50 people grabbing a hold of his body and pulling for all there worth in different directions.

Malfoy rolled his eyes at the pathetic sight, "It's due to the potion. It means it's doing what it's supposed to. You were malnourished for 14 years Potter; of course it's going to be painful. The potion is re-growing your body so you'll appear how you would've been if you were healthy."

It was unbearable and he wished more than anything that it could be over with but luck didn't seem to be with him, as it seemed to go on forever.

When the torment was finally over with he raised a shaky hand to wipe the sweat that had caked on his face off, "so if you knew it was going to be so painful why didn't you warn me?"

"I wanted to get to the store and this way I didn't have to force you to take the potion or get a new wardrobe, you need one," Malfoy smirked evilly pointing at Harry who looked down in surprise when he saw that his wardrobe looked unnaturally tight and the sleeves were now at his elbows and his pant and robe only reached to his knees. He must've grown at least 7 inches.

"You're my height now, 5'11," Malfoy stated as if reading his mind. Harry made a sound to show he heard slowly bringing his body into a sitting position; it was awkward and painful thanks to all the new limbs. He forced himself to stand though he refused to show any more weakness so he grimaced his way into a hunched standing position.

"Well? Come on, these clothes are literally rubbing me the wrong way," Harry grumbled doing an odd sort of bob-wobble as he eased himself after an excited Malfoy.

~/~/~/~ Inside Tweak's Galore ~/~/~/~

Harry sat in the middle of the dressing room Indian style fingers tapping his chin idly as he waited for Malfoy and the two shop clerks he'd coerced into raiding the store with him for Harry's new wardrobe. As soon as they had entered the store the stores Harry had been measured, his size having been deduced and thrown into a stall and ordered to strip to his underwear so he'd be ready for the clothes.

"Harry?" Todd, the male shop clerk knocked on the stall, "Mr. Malfoy wants you to try these on and model them for us to see if they'll work," Todd then levitated the high pile of pants and shirts over the stalls door.

"Okay thanks," Harry called dressing in a pair of bright red baggy pants and white skin tight t-shirt. He opened the stall to see Malfoy sitting superiorly in a black padded chair in the waiting room with Todd and Claire the female store clerk on his left and right.

Claire squealed a shouted, yes, as Todd wiped imaginary sweat off his forehead eyes twinkling, "You look hot!" Malfoy nodded his agreement before swishing out his wand and banishing the clothes Harry had tried on into the open bag next to his feet that had the logo, a muscled man winking coyly, leaving Harry in his now too tight underwear.

"Oi! You git couldn't you have waited until I was inside the stall?" Harry screamed cheeks pink in embarrassment as Claire began to catcall.

Malfoy smiled, "It's more fun this way, now go try on the rest."

Harry went through the rest of the pile and the five equally as large piles that were shepherded in, he ended up with 20 pairs of skinny jeans, 12 pairs of form fitting regular jeans, 10 pairs of baggy jeans, at least 50 different tight t-shits, and long sleeved shirts, 5 fur lined Russian jackets were put in as well, all in a mass of different colors. Much to his chagrin, 2 pairs of skintight leather jeans and jackets, then mortification silk boxers were added as well to the mile high pile that was his new wardrobe. After the many hours in the clothes department they left to haunt the shoe department where Harry was talked into trying on dragon hide boots, which Harry found were surprisingly comfortable. They were charmed to not wear over the years, and to keep your feet dry against the elements; they kept your feet cool against heat, and warm against the cold, Harry was in love in an instant. They soon finished the wardrobe death march after purchasing 3 different pairs, in black, brown and a deep green.

Leaving the store (Harry in green skinny jeans, form fitting black t-shirt, and black dragon hide boots) with their twenty bags shrunk into their deep Hogwarts robes they noticed that the sky had darkened to a pitch black the new moon sitting proudly in the star speckled sky.

Harry smiled now that his makeover was complete and the time for Malfoy's agreement to finally play out was now, he couldn't stop the excitement to override his senses.

"It's your turn now Malfoy," Harry smirked throwing his now straight bangs out of his vibrant dancing green eyes, "are you ready for the muggle world?"

Malfoy gulped eyes widening slightly before placing a smirk on his face, "I'm always ready Potter. Give me your worst," he challenged confidently.

A/N2: This was so much fun to write the chapter just flowed onto the paper I mean computer document, well you get the idea lol but I had to leave it there because I still have to finish my Anatomy & Physiology homework and at least try to study for my math final tomorrow. Next chapter will be out soon though. Please, review!

Chapter Preview of next chapter, **BEWARE Godzilla's on the loose!**

Harry threw back his head and laughed a crazy sounding laugh, "you expect me to believe that? That I'm some creature? How nuts do you think I am?" he glared at the identical emerald green eyes that were so much like his own.


	5. Beware Godzilla's on the Loose!

A/N: So sorry for the wait! Schools decided to rear it's ugly head and be a b***h so I couldn't post this on Wednesday like I'd originally planned to also whenever I got myself to think/remind myself, 'story needa post!' I'd end up crashing due to the all nighters I've been on thanks to summer and all the studying. On a side note if anyone cares I passed my Anatomy & Physiology test that our teacher sprung on us so my ignoring this story wasn't all for naught as it did pay off. Thank you to everyone who reviewed I loved reading all of your responses!

**Chapter Five: BEWARE Godzilla's on the loose!**

The two Hogwarts students grimaced as there bodies collided with the icy window of the Knight Bus yet again. They shared a look of annoyance at their discomfort as they were able to right themselves once more only for the purple decker bus to make a sharp turn and send them crashing in opposite directions as they hadn't had the time to latch onto anything for support.

"Urgh," Harry groaned in pain feeling something sharp stabbing into his side, rolling off of the offending object, he saw that he'd fallen on one of the passengers suitcase. He shoved himself off and learning his lesson quickly held onto one of the bus's polls as he scanned the bus to see where his companion had flown. When he saw Malfoy struggling underneath a wart-covered banshee, he couldn't help the sadistic smirk from forming on his lips and from thinking, 'this is the perfect revenge for the potion and all those clothes.'

Pointing his wand at the scene he sang victoriously, "Picturesquey!" a poof of purple emitted from his wand before forming a picture of the blonde and the banshee.

"Oi!" Malfoy screamed in outrage seeing the multicolored boy perform the picture taking spell, "how dare you take a picture of me like this!" with that said he propelled himself up with a well placed shove and leaped out of the now depressed looking banshee's grasp.

Harry grinned waving the picture in front of the practically spitting blonde, "Oh, but Malfoy isn't it such a lovely picture? That blush you're sporting in it really brings out your eyes don't you think?"

Malfoy roared springing out his wand, eyes pointed, "Give that to me or I'll cast a stinging jinx on your bits that'll leave you howling in pain for weeks!"

Harry merely blinked at the threat; "You'd actually have to be able to catch me for that ferret."

With a growl Malfoy lunged at the multicolored boy who laughingly sidestepped it the blonde righted himself with a pole before he could crash to the floor.

Harry shook his head reprovingly, "Malfoy, Malfoy, I thought you Slytherins were supposed to be masters at that thing called stealth?"

"Why you!" Malfoy snarled, sending a stinging hex in a flash of bright light at an amused Harry.

"Trafalgar Square!"

"Catch me if you can Malfoy!" Harry called blowing a raspberry at Malfoy before running through the cramped bus and jumping off laughing manically, Malfoy close on his heels.

He felt free with the wind whipping fiercely causing his hair to fall haphazardly into his face, Malfoy yelling at him to, 'get his scrawny little arse back so he could beat him blue.' The chase was sending an adrenaline rush though his body that he'd only felt playing Quidditch, and thanks to his Quidditch ban he hadn't felt it in months.

Rounding the corner of the muggle street Harry with his euphoria at the freedom he always felt in the muggle world, didn't notice the cloaked figure that had followed him into the alleyway until a burningly hot hand was placed on his shoulder.

Harry whirled exclaiming in shock as he spun from the persons grasp to see who had snuck up on him, what he saw though made him gasp.

"Who are you?" he trembled at the unworldly sight before him in terror at the unquiet familiarity he felt towards this person. He looked to be a year or so younger than him, he had sun kissed tan skin that seemed to radiate with the dull moonlight in the almost summer night sky making his straight, ear length, fiery red hair erupt with a burning quality. The most startling thing about this curious stranger though were his eyes that seemed to pop from his very face with an eerie intensity as they gazed at Harry, they were a bright emerald green that looked to be ablaze with power, they were Harry's eyes. 'No,' Harry told himself, 'their mom's eyes.'

"Hello Harry," the boy said with a musical lilt in his voice.

Harry was struck immobile, as this boy stood before him, their resemblance was uncanny if he had his mom's hair and was more tan they could be twin.

"My name is Cadence Ferrishyn of the Ferrishyn tribe of Ireland," the boy bowed, his eyes never leaving him, "I was sent by our King to lead you through your inheritance that you will undergo in 7 weeks, on your sixteenth birthday."

Harry blinked finally regaining his voice he asked carefully, "Your saying I'm going to be coming into my inheritance? What kind of inheritance?"

"Your creature inheritance of course," Cadence answered with a proud smile, "Ferrishyn are elemental fae and you being a Ferrishyn by blood would make you part fae as well."

Harry threw back his head and laughed a crazy sounding laugh, "you expect me to believe that? That I'm some creature? How nuts do you think I am?" he glared at the identical emerald green eyes that were so much like his own. Sense of familiarity or not he wasn't going to believe what this Cadence Ferrishyn was saying just because of some coincidental resemblance.

"I do as I'm telling the truth," Cadence frowned at Harry's negative response to when he merely quaffed at his statement. "I see that you're not going to believe me until you have proof so I'll see you on the eve of your birthday, you'll believe me then my cousin," with a shimmer of red flames he was gone leaving Harry alone in the dark alleyway.

Harry's musings on why the fae had called him cousin were cut short by Malfoy running madly into the alleyway, "Scarhead you overgrown prat!" he screeched his chest heaving from his running, "I've been looking for you for the last 10 minutes and you were here the-" he suddenly stopped eyes peering every which way with a sharp move of his head.

"Why was a fae here?" he snapped anger dissipating in a second and an unreadable expression on his face.

"How do you know a fae was here?" Harry snapped back oddly feeling protective of the mysterious fae.

"Because I'm part veela you dolt, my fathers mother was a full-blooded veela and my mother's family has some veela blood in them as well. A veela can smell the scent of any magical creature; how far and for how long after depends on the power of the veela in question, I can smell a magical creature within 100 yards and up to 5 days after. Now answer my question Potter, what were you doing with a fae?" Malfoy pried a searching look in his ice blue eyes.

Harry gaped at Malfoy, 'well this explains his obsession of all things sweet and why all the Hogwarts girls go mad when he passes by them' before narrowing his emerald green eyes, "Why are people suddenly getting the balls to tell me things now?" He adopted a snide voice, "'Harry you have to kill the Dark Lord; Harry I never liked you, Harry you're part fae, Harry I'm part veela', for once I wish they just kept it all to themselves!" he shouted glaring at the Slytherin accusingly.

"You're part fae?" Malfoy exclaimed looking at Harry wonderingly.

Harry impulsively messed up his hair before plopping onto the concrete road suddenly extremely tired, "Yeah, some fae named Cadence Ferrishyn said that I was one by blood."

It was now Malfoy's turn to gape, "The Ferrishyn tribe?" Harry nodded.

"Potter those are the most powerful of the fae, they're elemental fae, they can control the elements, which is extremely rare. If you're related to them that would practically make you fae royalty."

Harry groaned banging his head against the cement wall, wishing that he could make this entire year disappear, "I need to get smashed," he decided blearily opening his eyes and standing up, "and I do remember you telling me to 'give you my worst.' So Malfoy let me introduce you to the beauty of muggle alcohol and gay night clubs."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at his quick turn around but simply nodded, "lead the way then Potter," he said with a mocking wave of his hand. Harry rolled his eyes but nonetheless guided Malfoy through the busy streets

"Potter?" Malfoy asked voice softer than Harry had remembered ever hearing it.

"Is that what the Weasel's and the mudblood told you the Gryffindors disowned you? That they never liked you?"

Harry nodded refusing to meet Malfoy's penetrating gaze finding the cracks on the dirty road much more interesting, "Well Gryffindors were never known for their smarts, and it's also the Weasel's who don't know when something is of value…" Harry looked up in shock at Malfoy's uncomfortable face.

"You actually like me now?"

Malfoy frowned, "Don't push it Pothead I can simply tolerate you."

Harry smiled, "Hurry up ferret or Jimmy, are in to the club, will be gone," he took off running Malfoy yelling at him to stop being acting like a sugar high three year old. Harry raced through the streets before stopping before a building that strongly resembled a large warehouse it was painted a shiny metallic black with a glowing sign reading, 'Cloud 9,' outside the doors was a large line of men in outfits that outlined their best attributes.

Harry pulling Malfoy with him walked confidently up to one of the bouncers at the front of the line, the bouncer was a tall, twenty something, well-muscled, brown haired man, in a tight black t-shirt, with a wire protruding from his ear.

"Hey'a Jimmy," he simpered with a provocative wink shocking Malfoy.

Jimmy, the brunette smirked leaning down, he pet Harry's hair," You've sure changed Harry."

Harry looked up from his long dark eyelashes, emerald eyes glowing with a feigned innocence, "Do you like it?"

Jimmy smiled a feral smile, "Oh, yeah, if I showed you how much though I'd be here all night, this your boyfriend?" he pointed at Malfoy who was watching the flirty banter with a fishlike expression wondering when Harry had switched bodies with this devious manipulator.

Harry laughed, "No, I wouldn't date this oaf if he paid me, this is Draco Malfoy, a school friend."

Jimmy nodded smiling, "Save me a dance yeah?" he asked with a wink unclipping the furry red belt that blocked the entrance to the club that was emitting a pulsing thumpa thumpa. Harry nodded a flashing smile leading a dazed Malfoy inside the club.

"When the hell did you turn into a bloody seductress? Were you impro'd?" Malfoy demanded as they danced through the packed club to get to the bar.

Harry sniggered at Malfoy, "No, I just like to flirt around when I'm in the muggle world, no one knows me here Malfoy, I don't have anyone's expectations, it's exhilarating." Malfoy nodded slowly with a careful look at Harry as they sat down at two of the empty stools.

"Hey, Harry what can I get you?" the bartender, a young looking blonde asked with an American accent a smile on his face.

"2 Fallen Angel's," Harry replied, the bartender nodded and began making the drinks.

"Potter, how do all these people know you?" Malfoy questioned.

"I go here a lot," was all that Harry said and Malfoy knew better than to ask any more.

The two drank three more glasses of their gin-based drinks before entering the throbbing dance floor. Malfoy expected Harry to flounder as he did at the Yule Ball last year but he surprised him with becoming one with the music and moving sensuously to the causing more than one man to leave their dance partner and begin dancing with the usually inhibited boy. They danced until the crowd began to disperse and the two now drunk teenagers left the club giggling and clutching to each other so as not to fall as they learned that their balance wasn't to great at the moment.

"Potter," Malfoy smacked the signing emerald-eyed boy on the head to gain his attention.

"Yeah Malfy-kins?" Harry mused a wicked grin on his face, glazed eyes twinkling.

Malfoy twitched at the use of the nickname but was undeterred, "What are those?" he asked pointing inside the still aglow shop.

"Hmm, that's a tattoo shop," Harry answered idly twirling his hair in his fingers, "Why you wanna get one?"

"What are they?" Malfoy queried gazing curiously at the fascinating abstract drawings.

"It's a shop were muggles get permanent art drawn on them…Sirius had 12 of them," he sighed looking up at the moon, 'the bliss never lasts,' he lamented.

"Their permanent?" Malfoy questioned.

"Yep, 100 percent so," Harry confirmed with a teasing cheer that caused him to stumble in his intoxicated state before grabbing onto Malfoy for support to save him from crashing to the ground.

"Klutz," Malfoy muttered as he unruffled his button up oxford shirt, "I want one," he stated.

"One problem, you need to be at least 18 without parental consent in the muggle world," Harry pointed out.

"Easy fix," Malfoy said taking out his wand from his black jean pocket he pointed his wand to himself and swirled it in an intricate circle, "Agilium," before doing the same to Harry. Malfoy now looked to be 25 and had longer hair that reached his shoulders his face was more chiseled and there were laugh lines around his eyes. Harry turned to the window of the shop to see his reflection, he looked to be 25 as well, his hair was now past his shoulders, his face was more defined making his eyes pop out more.

"Problem solved," Malfoy smirked and before Harry could voice his surprise or the matter that they still needed muggle money and some kind of ID he'd been dragged into the tattoo parlor by an eager Malfoy.

Harry laughed as he watched Malfoy peering intently at the designs in the glass cases, like a small child in a candy store, as he sat in a comfy chair in the waiting room section.

"Hey their honey," a middle aged woman with curly blonde hair with streaks of black and red swirled into the mix and wide blue eyes greeted Harry happily, "are you getting a tattoo today?"

"Oh no I'm just with my friend," he informed the woman.

"Are you sure?" She asked, "I've been here a while and I know when someone is going to get a tattoo."

Harry raised an eyebrow and she smirked superiorly eerily reminding him of Malfoy, "If your sure though then it won't hurt to look through the cases. If nothing calls out to you then I'll ease off of you and you can go back to watching your friend."

Harry sighed knowing that the woman would probably just hassle him until he complied with her wishes so he stood and did as he asked. He stopped short though after catching sight of a tattoo that made him sadly smile at the truth of it.

The woman appeared at his side, "Find your match?"

He nodded and silently pointed at the tattoo, it was a curved Celtic cross, the edges were outlined with a olive green border and the interior of the cross was tinted a pale yellow with Celtic knots crisscrossing into the center that bore the initials, 'RKH,' two doves, one on the left, and one on the right, carried a swirling banner that swung at the bottom of the cross reading, 'The Good Die Young.' (Picture of tattoo in my profile)

"I want the initials to be JLS though."

She nodded in compliance, "Where do you want the tattoo to be?"

"My right shoulder," Harry answered watching as Malfoy sat down across the room raising an eyebrow at Harry in question as a silver haired man rubbed alcohol onto Malfoy's back.

Harry shrugged in reply as the blonde woman ordered Harry to take off his shirt.

The two now sore teenagers left two hours later, the time now 5 in the morning Harry, with a cross tattoo and Malfoy, with a black phoenix in flight (picture also in profile.) By the time they made their way back into their common rooms at Hogwarts they were asleep before their heads fully reached their pillows.

A/N2: Yeah Cadence finally makes his appearance! My poll is now closed and it finished with 78% for no Drary, 15% for slight Drary, and 1% for Drary, which confirms what I said a couple chapters ago this won't have any Drary in it. So I'm sorry to the people who voted for it but he'll be happy with Blaise :D Chapter 6 will be out sometime tomorrow be sure to check it out!


	6. Hear My Wrath For I Have Roared

DISCLAIMER: LaLaTink does not own Harry Potter, that blonde woman does.

A/N: As promised J Thank you to the; Fics I approve of, Forsaken Destiny, Forsaken Fate, and You Broke Me, fan fiction communities for adding my story, and to the many people who reviewed, faved, or added this to their alerts it makes my heart soar reading all your names and gives me inspiration to continue writing this.

CHAPTER SIX: Hear My Wrath For I Have Roared

Harry was shaken out of his peaceful sleep too many hours to early by many shouts and gasps and the unsettling feeling of air on his sleep fogged body.

"What did you do to yourself?"

"Bloody hell Potter you actually look hot!"

"Can't stay out of the limelight for more than a day can you?" that voice sounded like Ron which means his new cronies, Seamus and Dean were the two other voices, but why they were waking him so early in the morning was still a mystery to his still asleep mind. They wouldn't be leaving anytime soon though so he might as well get up now as he had detention after dinner and he still needed to make a sobering potion for him and Malfoy, which took two hours to make.

He shifted himself out of bed wincing in pain when he accidentally put weight on his right shoulder, "Could you guys let me change?" he asked sardonically the unpleasant feeling of all the blood rushing to his head and resounding pain piercing through his head. He groaned and wandlessly summoned a crystal glass cup from one of the dressers and promptly filled it to the brim with ice-cold water, downing it in seconds. He'd found after his first drinking experience that when he was in pain, and needed something enough that he could do wandless magic without the use of spells.

"You can do wandless magic?" Seamus exclaimed wide-eyed.

Harry raised an eyebrow trying not to show how much his hangover hurt, "Is there anything you people wanted or did you just feel the need to wake me with your irritating shouts and exclamations?"

Seamus and Dean had the decency to look ashamed both quickly looking away at the wall above Harry, but Ron just rolled his eyes, "Hermione wanted me to wake you up said she didn't want to lose anymore points by you being late to something."

Harry glared his vibrant now undisguised eyes turning steely and cold the pure intense hatred in them causing Ron to flinch, "Tell Granger that I won't be any hindrance to her or this mundane house any longer." Ron nodded and left Seamus and Dean quick to follow him out wanting to leave the Gryffindor that currently gave them chills.

Harry collapsed, running a hand through his messy hair, trying to ease the pain that coursed through his head. 'Better start making the potion,' he thought listlessly.

For the next two hours Harry meticulously prepared the ingredients, measuring them, stirring them together, until the potion turned the fine cloudy blue that it was supposed to. Grinning in satisfaction Harry poured two dosages into two crystal vials and topped them setting them onto his dresser he began to change. He put on a pair of white skinny jeans, a skintight emerald green long sleeve shirt, and pulled on his green dragon hide boots and his Russian snow white, fur lined jacket. After Harry magically straightened his hair with a spell that Paul had taught him while in Cupid's Keepers, he set out with the potion vials to find Malfoy.

He found him inside the library in a far corner that overlooked the Quidditch pitch with his head face down on the table groaning with his arms covering his head.

Harry laughed at the scene knowing it all too well, "This might help," he smirked as Malfoy looked up with a snap of his head at hearing his voice before cringing in agony at the too fast movement.

Feeling sympathetic Harry choose not to tease him any longer and handed over the potion vial, "Here it's a sobering potion." Malfoy greedily grabbed the vial downing it in one fell swoop, "Eager little bugger aren't you?" Harry goaded, more cheerful now that the hangover was gone and he was away from the Gryffindors.

Malfoy glared in response, "What are you doing?" Harry questioned, straddling the seat next to Malfoy, propping his head on the head of the chair.

"Well since some of us actually care about our grades I'm doing my Arithmancy project," he gestured to the many tomes currently suffocating the oak table.

Harry nodded pulling the closest open book to him to read he'd only skimmed the first paragraph before he stopped closing it with a sharp snap and gave a frog eyed look directed at Malfoy, "this is boring as shit, how can you read it!"

Malfoy sniffed dragging the numerous volumes closer to him, "Not everyone has such crass taste as you."

Harry snorted, "You, Zabini, and Granger, are the only ones I know who actually like this stuff," he nudged one of the books, "It's a unusual disorder is what it is."

Malfoy glowered at the emerald eyed Gryffindor, "What do you want Potter?"

Harry sighed, "Is that how lowly you think of me? That it'd be impossible for me to simply visit you on a humble Saturday afternoon?" Malfoy's glare became icier; "Fine I was hoping you'd come with me to my detention with your resident bat."

Malfoy heaved a sigh of his own, "You want me to run inference between the two of you?"

Harry looked at his boots noticing that the scales seemed to shine unnaturally in the warm glow of the library, "What are you two? A pair of alligators after the same pack of geese?" Malfoy began to stack his books in groups of four, "Fine, but only today okay? You get to deal with him the rest of the month.

It was the day before they were to leave Hogwarts when everything changed. It started during breakfast in the Great Hall; Harry sitting in his now customary seat at the Slytherin table, across from Blaise and to Draco's right and Pansy's left. The owl post had just arrived, Draco and Blaise receiving their usual letters from their mothers when the out of the norm began with Draco dropping his fork that had been scooping his whip cream frosted fruit into his mouth while he read his letter. Harry, Blaise, and Pansy tuned to Draco in astonishment when he began to shake his letter crumpling as his pale fingers began to crunch it with the exercitation he was putting it through in his anxiety.

"Drake," Zabini murmured lowly into Malfoy's ear as he rubbed his knee covertly underneath the table.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked as he held Pansy back from throwing her wide arms around the veela.

Malfoy drew himself from the table pointedly looking from Harry and Blaise to the Great Hall doors. He left, the aforementioned boys following him 15 minutes later, leaving the Slytherins who had watched the exchange trading curious looks.

~/~/~/~Abandoned classroom on the 3rd floor~/~/~/~

Malfoy wordlessly handed the crinkled smudged letter to Harry who began to read without preamble, Blaise reading over his shoulder.

_Dearest Draco,_

_ It would seem that your father has tried to regain favor with his master by telling him of your birthright. His master plans to introduce you to his circle upon your return from your schooling. I fear for you my dragon if you should return so although it hurts I know for your safety that this must be our goodbye. Go anywhere but do not return and please do not worry about me for I do not need it. Hide yourself, start over, and live the way that you should've been able to. Be happy without this darkness looming over your shoulder my dear dragon._

_Narcissa,_

_Your mother _

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat that threatened to consume him he blinked and it receded a bit in size, "Do you plan to do as she requests?"

Malfoy gazed hollowly at him, "She doesn't wish for me to do anything else and I plan to honor her wish." Blaise silently slinked up to Malfoy pulling him into his arms, petting his silver blonder hair, all the while murmuring sweet nothings into his ear. It stunned Harry slightly as Zabini was usually quite indifferent to everything but then again he did show more emotion while around the aristocratic veela.

"I want you two to come with me," the Slytherin whispered, "I wouldn't go anywhere without you Blaise and Harry I know you've hated it here the last couple of months."

"Of course I'll go love," Zabini softly spoke, placing a quiet kiss on the blonde's hair.

"And your right, I do hate it here and I was planning on ditching the Dursley's at the station anyways," Harry shrugged grinning slightly at how this easily solving Malfoy and his problem was working out.

"We can leave to my mothers summer house in Ibiza until we figure out a plan, it's unplottable and charmed with blood magic so that anybody not accompanied by a Zabini that somehow manages to get through perishes by their skin inking poison through their bodies." Zabini supplied in such a calm unperturbed manner that it caused Harry to slightly tremble.

"That'll work," Harry finally answered Malfoy nodded kissing his boyfriend soundly in agreement.

When Malfoy broke the kiss Zabini panted slightly, a tinge of pink on his chocolate tinted cheeks, "Just let me owl my mother so she can meet us at the station."

~/~/~/~HPTMHPTM~/~/~/~

On the ride back to King's Cross the two Slytherins and lone Gryffindor sat in the last carriage charmed with a notice me not charm to keep the unwanted (entire population of Hogwarts) out. They sat plotting out their plan; their belongings transfigured miniature sized so they could fit in their pockets. So far it stood that they would release their box of 3,000 Irish pixies with anti-banishment charms cast on them, when the train was about to un-board. Then set off a couple of Weasley Wizards Wheezes extra power dung bombs, they'd then exit underneath Harry's invisibility cloak, during the chaos, with a bubblehead charm, over the three of them. Blaise's mother would then floo them to her summer party hosting manor in Madrid, Spain before apparating them to their end target, the Zabini summer house in Ibiza, as the floo system wasn't hooked up to the house.

Feeling the train begin to slow they nodded to each other; Zabini reached underneath his seat pulling out the box containing his black market bought pixies, and Malfoy and Harry drawing out their WWW bags holding the powerful dung bombs. They cast the charm on each other and disillusioned themselves before Malfoy started the countdown from 5. When it was time they saluted each other before marching out the compartment.

Malfoy and Harry began to set the dung bombs off just as the first doors began to open girl's screams and general shouts of, 'What the bloody hell?' were heard but it wasn't until Blaise let the pixies out that the mass pandemonium began. Students of all years cried out some in fright, anger, or just plain annoyance, screams of banishment spells were heard to result in louder cursing and more screams of, 'Do something you idiot!'

The three tricksters grinned taking off the disillusion charm and hopping underneath Harry's invisibility cloak dodging the riot of students to enter the station to search the impatiently waiting crowd of parents.

Zabini lead them to a beautiful middle-aged Italian woman with the same chocolate cocoa colored skin as Zabini, with elegantly slanted wise, powerful, aquamarine eyes, surrounded by long curled dark eyelashes her hair was a sleek wave of dark mahogany tresses that came to the middle of her back. She wore a billowing blue summer dress that stopped at her knees and white sandals that clasped with a golden buckle on the side, hanging from her neck was a golden locket with the initial.

'R' carved in the middle in swooping cursive.

"Mother," Zabini greeted. His mother turned her head to them and nodded leading them to the floo, with the signal look Harry knew that she could somehow see them, although the only other people he'd met who could see through invisibility cloak were Mad Eye Moody and Dumbledore.

She picked a pinch of the floo powder into her hand and threw it into the fire igniting the fireplace with a flash of emerald flames she stepped inside and then shifted to the side giving just enough room for them to fit but not enough for her to look conspicuous.

"Zabini Summer Manor!" They spun through fireplaces for what seemed like days making Harry wish that he hadn't ate so many of the cauldron cakes before hand until mercifully they came in Harry's case crashing to the floor, pulling the cloak off the three of them in the process. 'Again I'm the only one who falls,' he muttered sardonically to himself, as he pushed himself up from the marble tiled floor dusting the soot from his red silk t-shirt and black skinny jeans held up with a white and black studded belt that he'd found on the last trip to Hogesmade, he folded the cloak stuffing it into his pocket.

"Grab a hold of me," Zabini's mother ordered holding out her arms, Malfoy and Zabini looped themselves around her left arm while Harry held onto her right. When she was sure that they were holding on she apparated them with a pop, it felt like someone had mistaken him for a butterbeer and tried to slurp him through a straw suffocating him all the way, suffice to say it was an unpleasant sensation.

When he opened his eyes he gasped at the breathtaking sight before him, it was like an exotic water wonderland, now it was a utopia created from a fantasy he concluded firmly nodding his head at the thought. The summerhouse was sitting directly on a beach overlooking the beautiful purple-blue waves crashing onto the white crystal sand. The house itself was Greek themed, having no walls, instead being surrounded by Greek pillars, to step inside you had to walk up three smooth grey steps.

When they entered Harry fell more in love than before, the walls of the living room were colored a creamy yellow, it was open with two white comfortable looking plush sofas facing each other, the floor was lined with a coffee painted carpet. Walking down the hallway they were met with a line of doors that Zabini and his mother told them were guest rooms that Harry and Malfoy were welcome to choose from they all contained their own bathrooms, down the hallway they entered a large kitchen with a wide circular table to could easily fit eight, through the kitchen was a library that was lined with row after row of books that made Harry curious at all the unique titles and subjects that he was itching to have the chance to read, across from the library was a large dueling room equipped with a vast amount of weapons, next door and the last room in the summerhouse was the pool room that contained an Olympic sized pool.

Over the next month Harry began to zealously train in the Zabini's dueling room against Zabini's mother who he learned was an incubus, which was why she could see through his cloak, as incubi were impervious to all forms of mind magic's, her incubi nature also explained why she'd been married eight times before to men who had all died mysterious deaths (they couldn't survive her sexual magic's.) Zabini and Malfoy had joined him in the dueling training, which consisted of ordinary wizarding magic, and the vast amount of swords, knives, darts, and muggle guns, she possessed. Harry had a natural proficiency for swords; Blaise had a liking for darts, while Malfoy had a surprising inclination towards muggle guns.

His research in the library was mainly geared towards finding out what he could about the Ferrishyn tribe and learning more about the many different magical subjects that according to Malfoy and Zabini schools such as Hogwarts had banned for being, 'too dark for such impressionable students.'

What little he'd learned about the Ferrishyn was pretty much what Malfoy had told him in the muggle alley but just more detailed; the Ferrishyn were considered royalty in the fae race due to them being able to control all the elements while normal fae could only control one. The Ferrishyn all bore the same striking resemblance though; they all had bright exotic eyes that stood for the elements that they could control. Which would mean that any doubt that he had that his mother was the one who passed the Ferrishyn blood to him was purged, as his father was well known for having hazel eyes.

His background research produced the knowledge that all fae had a mate or mates depending on whether their mate wished to remain monogamous or polygamous. Fae prided themselves on being completely devoted to their mates, their number one wish being to making their mate happy.

Harry didn't know what he felt about the entire thing, it was too surreal still for him to process. He knew that he couldn't avoid it for much longer; the fact that Zarina, Zabini's mother had said that she could sense fae ancestry in him, his unusually colored eyes (no other wizard he'd met besides his mother had the same color), and the sense of familiarity he felt with Cadence was too real for it all to be some joke, and plus, Cadence had looked like his long lost twin.

He was now just ticking down the days until his birthday so he could hear from Cadence why he never heard about his mother's fae lineage before from anybody else. But, when he thought about it too long he wondered why he always had to be in the dark about everything concerning himself and his parents history, which usually ended with him blowing something up in his famous short temper.

From his searching of the 'dark subjects,' he learned that he had a talent for Healing magic, why that of all subjects was considered dark he would never know, Malfoy said it was because the Ministry didn't want the wizarding population to become too independent.

He had learned about Elemental magic, which would help with controlling his fae powers. 'If I have them at all,' he corrected himself.

Another subject he was curious about was Necromancy, the possibility of being able to bring Sirius and his parents back was such a seductive thought that most of his time in the library, when he was away from the all knowing frowning glances of Malfoy and Zabini, that is, that all his time spent in the library was used by him pouring over texts on the subjects.

'If theirs a chance to bring them back though,' he told himself flipping a page in his current tome, 'any at all, I won't rest until their all uncovered and tried.'

A/N2: I'm sorry if this ended on a slightly morbid note, I was filling depressed when I wrote the ending.


	7. July 31st

DISCLAIMER: *sigh*Must we really do this again? Fine *in a monotone voice* I do not own Harry Potter. Happy? Good.

Betaed by: undiagnosedEpIdEmIcXXotaku

A/N: I'm sorry that it's been forever since I last updated! I was at outdoor school for the week then I got extremely lazy when I came back home. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, or added this story to their favorites/communities!

Chapter 7: July 31st

Harry bolted upright from the plush four-poster bed; sweat drenching his small form as he screamed in pain.

He'd been dreaming the dream that had been haunting him all month — him walking through a village full of trees with big, forest green leaves and succulent fruit, long twisting rivers full of vibrant waters and crowded with winged beings with wild colored hair. Just as Harry had been about to look down at his reflection in the river he'd been awoken from his sleep by unbearable pain, pain that tripled that of the Crucio Curse and doubled that of the potions Malfoy had given him while in Hogesmade. The pain started at the base of his back and raced up his spine to his shoulders where it multiplied until he could no longer produce another thought. His skin crawled uncomfortably against the silk sheets. He felt as if someone had placed him inside a burning building in the middle of an August heat. With an anguished cry, Harry began to tear at his pajamas, desperate to get away from the sweltering warmth that seemed to cloud him in cloaks of heat (I switched em. It might sound better this way. If you don't think so, feel free to change it).

"Cousin," a musical voice chimed from somewhere above. Harry idly wondered if he was dying and if the voice he heard was that of an angel. 'Well if that's what dying feels like, then I now know why Voldemort wants to be immortal so badly.'

'Wait, if I'm dying, why would an angel call me cousin?' Harry wondered. 'Only one person's ever called me cousin before; Dudley has never considered me family.'

"Cadence?" Harry croaked, blearily opening his watering eyes. Leaning over Harry was Cadence and an older female seemingly in her twenties, who could be Cadence's twin. She had blood red hair that cascaded to her lower back in long curls, and almond shaped green eyes, with tan sun-kissed skin that had an unnatural shimmer to it. The major difference between the two, besides their gender, was the two wings that protruded from her back. The wings reminded Harry of butterfly wings with their loopy shape; they were a light pink with opal white markings running down the edges of them. The female fae, as that was what Harry guessed her to be, had the same markings on the side of her face.

Cadence, noticing his cousin's attention was on the female, said, "Harry, this is my older sister, Levina."

"Pleasure." Levina nodded with a smile.

"She's here to also help you with your transformation, as I still haven't earned my wings yet. Also, she's a healer in the fae arts, so if anything does go wrong she can stop it," Cadence supplied.

Harry grimaced as another wave of pain rocked through his body. Levina hurriedly kneeled at his side, grasping his shaking hands in hers; her hands glowed a pale butternut yellow. Harry gasped at the sensation that tingled down his body as her hands met his; it was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before.

Levina laughed at his reaction, "Fae are hyper sensitive to senses, especially touch, and since you're just a changeling your powers will be easily susceptive to any touch as well as your emotions. The-"

"Our family will help you gain control before we go to Moros so you don't have to worry about figuring it all out on your own," Cadence cut in earning himself a glare from an annoyed Levina.

"As I was saying," Levina snipped, "that burning you're feeling right now is your body temperature and magic changing to accustom itself to your fae heritage. The pain is because your wings are starting to grow in." Harry's eyes widened at this statement; although he'd gotten around to the knowledge that he was part fae, he hadn't thought that he would have wings.

Levina patted his hand consolingly, "It'll be over soon. You're already producing the shimmer, see?" she raised his hand to his eyes. His skin did indeed have the same unnatural glimmer that coated Cadence and Levina's skin; upon closer inspection, it looked like the glitter that he'd seen muggle girls wear.

"The final step is coming, Cousin. Lie on your back," she instructed. "You don't want to tear your wings now do you?" she asked when Harry didn't immediately move. Harry awkwardly shifted upwards only to fall back with a painful whoosh.

Levina winced, realizing her error. "Cayde help me move him. Grab his legs and I'll grab his shoulders." On the count of three, Harry was swiftly turned on his stomach.

Harry arched his back as another tremor went though his body; his bottom lip bled with his effort to keep from screaming. He began to shallowly pant as he heard something snap with a sickening pop.

"I know it hurts but you have to do as I say, okay?" Levina ordered, her hands glowing over his body like two orbs of pale sunlight. Harry mutely bobbed his head in understanding,

"Take a deep breathe and think of something that calms you," Levina said soothingly. Harry immediately conjured up an image of himself walking though his dream village.

"Are you thinking of it?" When Harry nodded she continued, "Now breathe in and out and in and out. Keep on taking deep breaths while thinking of that something — you're safe there; there's no pain, only you and that something."

Harry complied with her commands, minutely falling into a smoky like haze, the pain receding to a distant prick of discomfort. After what seemed like only a few minutes he felt something hot, wet, and sticky, running down his back, leaving an unpleasant tickling sensation dancing down his spine. Somewhere along the way he had closed his eyes. Again opening them he twisted his head to look at the two crazily grinning fae kneeling on each side of his bed.

"Is it done?" he questioned curiously cautiously shifting his legs to get his blood circulating in his sleeping legs.

"Yes, it's over now," Levina, answered.

"Do you want to see what you look like now?" Cadence chirped bouncing from his seat on the floor.

Harry shrugged wearily, slightly surprised that his body wasn't hurting more than the soreness he felt; it was similar to what he experienced after a vigorous Quidditch practice or training session.

Cadence animatedly waved his hand summoning a life size mirror to sit in front of Harry. Harry gazed at his reflection in avid amazement and a slight bewilderment at the changes he had undergone. 'Although after six years in the wizarding world I guess I really shouldn't be surprised.'

His skin had darkened to a golden tan; his eyes seemed to burn brighter, now resembling dancing green flames, shimmering that glittery, magical, shimmer, and his ears were now pointed. His hair now looked more feathery and the colors that had been magically put in now appeared more vibrant making Harry wonder if they were now natural and if maybe the hair stylists at Cupid's Arrows were seers. What really gave him pause though were the wings, emerald green and silver in color; black markings lined the sides, and the same markings lined the sides of his face. The markings started at the temple of his forehead, raced down to the sides of his eyes, and curled underneath his chin.

'I just had to have Slytherin colors; Malfoy's never going to let me live this down,' Harry thought.

"What do the markings mean?" Harry asked trying to think positive, he figured that he'd freaked out over enough in his life over things that he had no control of. Why not think positive and try to fix what he could change?

"They indicate your role as a submissive," Cadence crooned, eyes twinkling madly, giving Harry an unpleasant reminder of Dumbledore in that second.

"A submissive?"

Levina nodded, "Male submissives have the ability to produce young if they so wish. We have the markings so that everyone can easily know who a submissive is so no one unknowingly harms the future of the fae."

Harry shook his head to try and erase the thought of him pregnant with a child sitting on the lap of a mystery man.

"Can you two tell me please how my mother is a fae and yet everyone who knew her thought of her as a muggleborn and a witch?"

Cadence and Levina shared a glance before Cadence nodded and shifted to get himself more comfortable underneath Harry's intimidating stare.

"Thirty-six years ago, King Arrian and Queen Isadora of the Ferrishyn tribe gave birth to their youngest child, a little girl they named Diana. During this time the fae were at war with the dark veela after their prince had killed one of our own in a fit of rage. It was during one of the dark veela's sieges on our village that little Diana only a summer old was kidnapped. She was given to the wizards are natural enemy for persecuting and killing us for sport and to use our bodies in potions. The wizards abandoned her on the steps of a muggle orphanage and placed a magical creature-suppressing necklace on her that would hide all of her fae traits. The King and Queen couldn't find her because her powers hadn't yet reached maturity and the suppressor kept her from being identified in tracking spells. Diana was adopted by two muggles by the names of Patrick and Rose Evans at the age of two, who renamed her Lily Marie Evans."

'Mom almost had the same beginning as me,' Harry thought wistfully.

"On her 16th birthday, after she came into her full powers, she found her way to the fae village. Diana said that her necklace had been destroyed by a stray spell after a Death Eater attack in Hogesmade the year before. After it had been destroyed, she began to notice differences in herself; her body temperature was different, her skin now glowed, and she could control the elements when her emotions were out of control. She researched until she found her answer, which was when she came to the village for answers."

"The King and Queen told her why she grew up in the muggle and wizarding world with the Evans when her real parents were the Ferrishyn's who were alive and well. They wanted her to live with them in the village and learn the fae arts, but she said told them that she had fallen in love with a wizard named James Potter, who she believed to be her mate. She said he wouldn't feel at home anywhere that wasn't the magical world and she wouldn't be happy anywhere that wasn't with him. She visited the village and her people every seasonal harvest until her 20th birthday. There were only letters after that, explaining that a Dark Lord was after her and her new family and that they were in hiding. The letters stopped coming after Halloween on her 21st winter. We later learned that the Dark Lord had killed Diana and her mate but that their only child, you, had survived."

"That still doesn't explain why nobody ever told me that she was a fae," Harry tried again.

"That would be because nobody knew," Levina stated with a flip of her dark red hair, "After she came into her full heritage when she first visited her real family, Grandpa Arrian and Grandma Isadora cast a disguising spell with fae magic so no one would notice unless they were also a magical creature."

Harry blinked trying to process everything he'd learned in less than 30 minutes when he realized something, "Wait we have the same grandparents? We're really cousins?"

The siblings laughed at his shocked expression, "Yes little cousin we really are your cousins," Levina smirked. "Our mom, Rosalia, was your mom's older sister."

'They're my family and they don't hate me…' Harry quickly shook his head to get the melancholy thoughts and memories that came along with them out of his head. He thought over what they had told him, "What are dark veelas?"

The fae's faces instantly darkened, Cadence answered his musical voice turned into a low growl, "Dark veela is what's created when a vampire and veela reproduce, they're dark, evil, loathsome creatures, Harry."

"They're not to be trusted, little cousin," Levina remarked her pretty face twisted into a frown, "unlike regular veelas they don't just have an abnormal amount of pheromones, they can control your thoughts, actions, and can manipulate shadows. When they control you it's like being under the imperious curse only you want to do what the caster tells you to, you revel in it."

"How come I've never heard of them before?" Harry asked curiously.

Cadence snorted, "A school like Hogwarts would never hold a book about dark veela, not only is the school sub par but dark veela are the outcasts of the dark creatures." Harry raised an eyebrow in question edging Cadence to explain more thoroughly but Cadence didn't notice as he picked his nails.

Levina rolled her eyes at her brother's vague answer and began her lecture, "Dark veela were created after the Vampire King Acacius had an affair with a young veela. The veela became pregnant and secretly gave birth that spring to the King's baby. That baby, Nicon, was an abnormality, before then it was thought impossible for two different creatures to reproduce. The baby had all of the veela's power of seduction and could also control the shadows like it's vampire father. Nicon also had the unusual ability to control peoples thoughts and actions and for this Nicon was feared."

Harry frowned thinking that this story sounded all too familiar for his liking but he kept quiet wanting to hear the rest.

"Over the years Acacius had more affairs with different veela's, many becoming pregnant; all of the children had the same abilities as Nicon. The rumors of this new creature spread and the fear grew. The dark veela didn't do much to help matters, with riots and raids popping up everywhere. The final nail in their coffin came when Nicon, the prince of the dark veela, killed Grandma Isadora's little sister after she refused his hand in marriage.

"A war began between the dark veela and the fae. The vampires aligned themselves with the fae with Acacius saying that they had no part in the creation of this new creature and the veela's aligned themselves with the dark veela as their mothers were very loyal to their children. The dark veela only had the support of the incubi and veela while the light creatures siding with the fae.

"The war was a long, bloody war, Harry, many innocents were lost by the end of it," Levina sighed. "The fae lost many numbers but we're now recuperating the dark veela on the other hand were a small number to begin with and there are barely a handful left. Those that are take to hiding low."

"Except for Nicon and Tristan Michaels," Cadence grumbled.

Levina nodded with a grimace, "Yes, except for them."

"Who's Tristan Michaels?" Harry queried twisting his head between the two who shared the same fowl look at the mention of the name.

"Tristan Michaels is Nicon's son. He attends Moros Academy where I teach and where Cadence is headed this year. He's manipulative and cruel and respects no one," Levina explained with a glower.

"Sounds like Malfoy," Harry mumbled.

"What do you teach?" Harry asked.

"I'm the Healing professor and my mate Nolan teaches Defensive Magic," Levina smiled fondly.

"What's Moros like?"

"It's beautiful," Cadence beamed, "It's located at the South Island in New Zealand so you have the most amazing view of the Alps. Also, the classes are really diverse, although the teachers are kind of weird; but they can teach," Cadence said earning him a smack in the head from a pissed off Levina.

"Grandpa Arrian and Grandma Isadora and mom and dad want to talk to you in the morning and show you the village; so you should get some sleep as it's already three in the morning," Levina said casting a tempus charm.

Harry's eyes widened, "They want to meet me?"

"Is this going to be a running theme for you? Repeating everything I say?" Levina snapped.

Harry looked at her confused making Levina bristle in agitation, "I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true," she snipped, "People care about you little Harry so get used to it, now do as I said and go to sleep!" With that said she forced the blanket over Harry and with a wave of her hand the light that Harry hadn't realized was on was switched off.

Cadence laughed as Harry looked owlishly at Levina's retreating back, "Trust me, you get used to her bipolar behavior after awhile. See 'ya in the morning cuz!"

Harry blinked his eyes closed thinking over the past confusing three hours quickly falling into sleep filled dreams of a village hidden in a dark green forest with twisting rivers.

A/N: I changed the mistake I made with the spelling of Nicon's name. Be sure to review everyone it makes me more excited to write the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8 part 1

DISCLAIMER: Same as always. I don't own.

A/N: I'm SO sorry that it's been literally forever since I updated. Grades, computer crashing, stupid stuff but, I don't think you want to hear about that. I know this is hideously short that's because this is only the first part of the chapter. I repeat this is only the **FIRST** part of the chapter. I haven't been able to type the second but, I'm it to my beta tomorrow at the latest. I felt to bad about not posting so I decided to put this up.

Chapter 8: Meet the Family

_"I live for the day that my characters get slashed."_

_-Anne Harris about fan fiction_

Harry awoke with a smile gracing his face as the sun shone down on him. He was giddy with the prospect of meeting family that wouldn't hate him; who he could actually relate to. He wouldn't be locked up for being who he was and he wouldn't be called a freak for his magical talents. He shuddered to think of what the Dursley's would've done to him if he'd gone through his transformation while at their house. 'I'll never have to worry about them again. I'm never going back to that hellhole. I have family; real family.'

His excitement accumulated until he jumped out of his incredibly comfortable bed to pick out his clothes for the day with none of his usual pre-morning grumbling. He didn't have to undress, as he hadn't put his pajamas from last night on. He pulled on a pair of silk black boxers and opened his closet to choose his clothes.

Just as he was pulling on his grey skinny jeans that he'd settled on, the door to his room banged open. Harry raised an eyebrow curiously as Malfoy and Zabini froze at his doorway, both uncharacteristically gaping at him.

"You mind if you take your voyeuristic nature elsewhere while I'm getting dressed?" Harry snapped, smirking as they immediately scowled at the boy hybrid.

Harry hummed thoughtfully, ignoring the still present Slytherins as he debated over his many shirts that hung in his closet. He still wasn't used to having so many options on what to wear so it took him a while to choose. Harry finally pulled a slinky light blue shirt off a hanger only realize with dismay, as he slid it over his head, that he wouldn't be able to put it on with the wings currently attached to his back.

Harry growled in frustration; making a quick decision, he grabbed the dagger that was laying on the mahogany nightstand, that he had been practicing Necromancy with the night before, and with two rapid motions he produced two slashes in the silk shirt big enough to fit his wings through.

Hearing a pitiful whine from the doorway Harry madly turned to see Malfoy with a grey pallor coating his pale face, shaking wobbly on his feet, his grey eyes wide and accusatory, "That was Armani Potter. ARMANI!"

Harry rolled his eyes at the Slytherin's dramatics, "Unless you want me going around half starkers, my Armani shirts will have to be sacrificed," Harry snarled, pointing at his wings that were twittering in his agitation at the Slytherins materialistic ways.

Malfoy suddenly smirked upon glancing at the hybrid's wings, "Tut-tut Potter, were you planning on telling us anything?" he crossed his arms against his chest with a superior look in his eyes.

Harry repressed a groan, pulling the torn blue silk onto his now tan body. He cursed as the silk caught onto his new wings that were sensitive and bent them at a painful angle. He inwardly growled, 'My entire body's sore; I can't do anything without causing myself unwanted pain!'

Malfoy and Zabini sniggered but nonetheless helped him pull his emerald wings into the two slots, Harry cursing all the while.

"Slytherin colored wings, cursing, no longer looks like a homeless vagabond," Harry smacked the blonde with a snarl, but got pulled behind Zabini before he could do anymore damage, "and is no longer associating with those god awful Gryffindors- we'll make a Slytherin out of you yet, Potter!" Malfoy crooned while Zabini looked on with a sadistic smirk as Harry twittered with anger.

"Did you forget that after we got off that train we were no longer Hogwarts students?" Harry stated with a smirk, "So, Malfoy, you and Zabini aren't Slytherins any longer and I'm no longer a Gryffindor."

"Says the boy with Slytherin house colors permanently attached to his body," Malfoy muttered.

"Was there a reason you barged into my room?" Harry asked trying to keep his good mood in tact.

"My mother requests your presence in the dining hall; she wishes to host a celebratory birthday breakfast for reaching your inheritance," Zabini answered.

Harry's eyes widened in shock, "She knew of my inheritance?"

"Powerful incubi are able to detect hints of creature inheritance. Mother also had to allow them access through her blood wards last night," Zabini supplied.

"Them?" Malfoy questioned daintily, taking a seat on the scarlet leather sofa that sat in the middle of the room.

Harry nodded, "My cousins, Cadence and Levina, came. Cadence was the fae who you smelt in Diagon Alley," Harry directed to Malfoy who appeared curious at this news, so Harry continued, " My mother was born a Ferrishyn but was later kidnapped while the fae were at war with the dark veela. My mum was given up to a muggle orphanage and later adopted by muggles, which is why the wizarding society thought her to be a muggleborn."

Malfoy whistled in amazement, "Your life should be made into one of those muggle soap dramas."

Zabini turned to his boyfriend, eyebrows drawn into a confused arch, "You would know about this how?"

"Malfoy's know their enemy," he snapped defensively (i think you should add a word here, but I don't know what you're trying to say...) himself from the incubus before turning his attention back to Harry. "Did they say what they expect from you now that you've come into your full inheritance?"

Harry paused in his effort of untying the colossal sized knot his neon blue shoelaces had morphed into; suddenly, the feeling of uneasiness blossomed in the pit of his stomach, "You think the Ferrishyn have plans for me?"

Malfoy shrugged nonchalantly, "You never know, it's better to be safe than sorry."

Harry blindly gazed at the crashing waves outside of the window on the opposite wall. All of his self-conscious fears and insecurities that had grown and festered from when he had lived at the Dursley's and when he was persecuted by Hogwarts population began to eat away at his last ounce of happiness at meeting his family.

'What if they want to control me just like Dumbledore and my old friends did? What if they think of me only as a tool?'

Zabini rather uncharacteristically smacked Harry upside the head, "Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?" Harry angrily shouted clutching his head.

"Draco told you to be careful he wasn't telling you to shell yourself up with your depressive memories."

Harry winced, rubbing the sore spot and glaring suspiciously at the former raven haired Slytherin. Malfoy sighed wearily, "Merlin Potter must you take everything so emotionally?"

"I don't take everything emotionally," Harry muttered edgily returning to untying the stubborn neon colored knot.

Zabini and Malfoy looked at him incredulously.

"Who was it that I found crying his eyes out in a girl's bathroom?" Malfoy asked Harry his cool voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes, that was me but-"

"Who was it that threw a dirty sponge at Professor Snape because he got into a hissy fit?" Zabini cut Harry off.

Harry gaped, "You heard about that?"

"The entire Slytherin house heard about it; Snape was quite angry at you," Zabini said with a teasing smile.

"And who is it that drinks more than is humanly safe whenever he gets upset over something?" Malfoy questioned.

Harry ducked his head grumbling something that was indistinguishable to the couple.

"What was that? I don't understand Potter muttering," Malfoy mocked.

"I said yes it was me," Harry snarled finally getting the knot undone after giving an angry tug, "Are you happy now?" he furiously snapped, tying his converse in a messy knot.

"Yes," Malfoy gloated patting Harry's scarlet comforter happily. Harry blinked, pausing again in his effort of getting ready for the days outing. Instead of it being because he was annoyed at his two — dare he say it — friends, it was due to his shocking epiphany, 'This is the happiest I've ever seen Malfoy; it's like he's been given a behavior transplant…and what's up with me? I wake up happy, slightly hyper, yet even then I become depressed, and with one comment that disappeared only for me to be angry as can be. Why am I acting like a hormonal pregnant woman?' Harry's face blanched as he processed what he'd just realized. He groaned sinking to the floor throwing his hands over his face.

"I HATE THIS! I really am a bloody freak, I mean just look at me! My emotions are all over the place, I'm running a temperature of 125 degrees — that's a little high don't you think?" he stated hysterically.

Zabini and Malfoy snorted, making Harry's temper flare and him jump to his feet, "Oh, you think this is funny do you?" he bit, his voice a low icy growl.


	9. Chapter 8: Part II

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter while, I LaLaTink merely write for the fun of it. And also because if I didn't I'd probably go crazy with all these story ideas swirling around in my head…**

**A/N: I'M BACK! It's time to kick this story into high gear, no?**

**Story Notes: **I realized that I'd forgotten to clarify these things and due to this I've gotten a couple of questions so here I am now clearing up the confusion I caused with my forgetfulness.

1) The initials on Harry's tattoo stand for James. Lily. Sirius. (I didn't add Cedric because Harry wasn't as close to him.)

2) Moros Academy is located on the South Island in New Zealand, which means that yes; there can be a view of the Alps—of the South Alps not _those_ Alps.

**Betaed version will be up later!**

_**LAST TIME ON HARRY'S AWAKENING:**_

**Zabini and Malfoy snorted, making Harry's temper flare and him jump to his feet, "Oh, you think this is funny do you?" he bit, his voice a low icy growl.**

**Chapter 8: Meeting the Family: Part II**

Completely ignoring his boyfriends cease and discist signs Malfoy trudged on, "The Harry Potter's having a queen out over becoming a fairy. What do you expect us to do?" Malfoy snarked with a sneer plastered on his aristocratic face.

Zabini groaned as the bedroom suddenly became all too hot. The furniture began to shake, as a violent wind tore throughout the four walled room and the paint of the walls peeled off with a smoldering sound. The abrupt weather attack seemed to be originating from Harry who stood in the center of it all, neon hair flying crazily in every direction, fiercely glaring at the former Slytherin; emerald eyes blazing in angry flames. He slowly marched to meet the blonde, his stride resembling that of a jaguar about to attack his prey.

"I. Am. Not. A. Fairy."

Every step was enunciated with a ground out word distorted with his fury.

The blonde in question remained unperturbed as the furious fae stood opposite him, all of his anger directed towards him. Zabini on the other hand was shooting glares at his boyfriend for his lack of tact in the current situation.

"Really? Then what are you a leprechaun?" Malfoy deadpanned.

Zabini made a sputtering noise in the back of his throat unknowingly causing him to sound like a dying duck, "Are you _crazy_ Drake?"

Harry roared charging forward hands outreached to grab the veela's neck. Malfoy's eyes widened and he flinched back somehow not expecting the attack.

Zabini cursed masochistic blondes and hormonal faes before snapping out his wand, but it seemed to be in vain for just as Harry managed to wrap his hands around Malfoy's thin neck a flash of white light had Harry flying across the room and banging with a loud thud into the chestnut colored dresser that Zabini's mother had bought during their last trip to Italy. Zabini winced knowing that Zarina Zabini would not be happy when she came back from her impromptu shopping spree in Florence.

"I knew I forgot something," Cadence murmured from the door, Levina standing at his side with an unpleasant frown.

"Really cousin, I know that you just got your inheritance, but do try to reign in your emotions," Levina reprimanded with a stern frown, "it's uncouth to act otherwise."

Harry groaned feeling the dressers knob jutting uncomfortably into his back and agitating his wings, 'the only thing I like rubbing against me are hot guys on a crowded dance floor,' Harry grumbled to himself.

Cadence rushed towards Harry helping him from the floor with an apologetic grin, "Sorry Har I forget to warn you about the mood changes!"

"Why am I even having them?" Harry asked confused and wanting an explanation for almost killing his friend. Though he knew that Zabini would never allow him to actually kill the blonde the thought that he would even try it because of a rush of emotion didn't bode well with him.

"Well because you're a submissive you have the ability to bear a child if you ever were wishing to go down that route. During your inheritance last night you were given hormones to allow you that ability. I forgot that you only technically being a hybrid probably wouldn't know about that. I was supposed to tell you last night so that you would've steered cleared of your friends until you got better control," Cadence stated with an impish smile.

Seeing Harry's horror stricken face Cadence hurried to add, "Don't worry the mood changes aren't permanent they'll be over in a couple weeks, once your bodies accustomed to them they won't have such a control over you. Until then we'll teach you how to keep control over them."

"Are you and Levina going to teach me?" Harry questioned curiously.

"You'll see," Cadence answered cryptically a mischievous smirk appearing on his face.

Harry growled irritably, "You can't just tell me can you?"

Cadence smirked biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"_No,"_ Harry whined drawling out the word, "It's _you'll see_," Harry mimicked Cadence sn.

"Oi! I don't sound like that!" Cadence shrieked shoving Harry with an indignant expression.

"Yes, you do," Levina smirked. "Now come on you two. Grandfather, mum, dad, and Liam are waiting, as is your training Harry."

Harry's eyes flashed in apprehension as he fidgeted nervously with the seam of his baby blue shirt. Harry didn't want to show his new friends and family how much the outcome of this upcoming meeting was putting his nerves in a blender. So, he took a deep breath and put on the mask that he always kept when staying with the Dursley's.

"Let's go then," he said with faux confidence. Levina stared at him with such intensity that it gave Harry pause.

Harry shifted uncomfortable under her powerful stare. "What?" he asked testily.

"We are family little one there is no need to hide behind false pretenses," was all she said before walking to the door Cadence at her heels. Harry blinked and swallowed down the sudden lump in his throat.

Harry made to follow them, but stopped at a shout.

"You're just going to leave us here?"

Harry cocked his head in thought, '_I do feel close to Malfoy and Zabini, but this is my family…'_

Levina, however, saved him from making a decision, "The only people allowed in our village who are not blood are Ferrishyn mates. The incubi and veela are neither. They are not allowed to come with us."

Malfoy opened his mouth a furious retort on the tip of his tongue, but was silenced when Zabini dragged the blonde into his chest and placed a kiss on the inside of his lovers neck whispering what they could do once they had the house to themselves, Malfoy's face coloring red.

Harry smirked at the two knowingly, "I'll see you two later. Tell Zarina goodbye for me when you manage to come up for air?"

Zabini flipped him off distractedly; Harry chortled and left the room.

The three had walked out of the house and made their way to the Ibiza beach shore. The waves were calm; the sky was a brilliant purple hue. The beach was as always empty as Harry had learned that Zarina had warded the entire beach off from muggle and magical people alike.

"Hold on to my hands little ones," Levina instructed holding out her hands that Harry noticed was worn with many brightly colored bangles with charms hanging from them.

"You're in for a treat Har," Cadence beamed grabbing hold of Levina's right hand, green eyes twinkling in merriment. Harry briefly wondered if he took lessons to get them to dance that way.

Harry took hold of Levina's left hand just as she whispered, "Ferrishyn Village," and in a swirl of musky emerald green smoke they were gone.

Harry opened his eyes and gaped at the sight before him. Harry thought that Hogwarts had felt that Hogwarts was a personification of a magical dreamland, but this place…This place took the cake for lack of better terms. It was the land that he had been dreaming of for so many nights. It was a vast land with slopping hills and lush green forests surrounding it on every side. Hanging from all the trees were odd shaped fruits (at least that's what Harry assumed they were) in many vast colors some Harry had never seen before. Harry and his newfound cousins were standing by the riverbank that in his dreamland Harry would walk down. Its waters were an unnaturally bright azure blue. Harry figured that everything in this village was bright and colorful it certainly seemed to be an ongoing theme. The only difference from his constant dreams was the lack of people walking about. Cadence seeming to read his expression as he had been quick to do since meeting Harry said that everyone was at the dining hall for lunch as the village liked to eat together.

But, most importantly Harry realized, this place, Ferrishyn village — it felt like home.

"Are you ready to meet our family?" Levina queried a small hopeful smile on her face, Cadence mirroring her action.

Harry nodded faintly, "Yeah, I am," a slow smile sliding onto his face.

Levina and Cadence led him down the riverbank and up a moss covered hill to a tree that eerily reminded him of the tree that the bamboo character from Disney's film _the Lion King_ had drawn sketches of Simba on when he realized that Simba was still alive. They stopped at the base of the tree and simply looked at the trunk of the old oak. Just as Harry was going to broach the awkward question of why they were getting such a kick out of watching a piece of vegetation it… moved?

He wasn't prepared for his wings to instinctually take him up into the air away from the supposed danger. Luckily his wings only took him about three feet high he surmised. Cadence burst out into laughter at his plight while Levina sighed pinching her nose.

"You need to calm down. Once you do your wings will bring you down," she called. Harry sighed from the air his wings drooping slightly in the act and dropping him down a bit. Harry mentally growled in irritation at this whole travesty of a situation. _'I can never just be normal can I?'_ Taking a deep breath Harry closed his eyes and pitifully slowly he counted to ten. It worked.

He fell on his ass in a crumpled heap.

Harry stood smoothing out the crinkles the fall had made in his shirt grumbling the entire time much to Cadence's amusement.

After getting himself into a manageable look again he took a look at the door that had caused the entire scene. Where the tree trunk had once been now stood a wizened door with withered mahogany wood, in the center of the doorframe a family crest was etched into the frame. The shield was separated into the typical four sections. On the top left was a an angry crashing tide, to its right was a pulsating earthquake, to the lower left was a circling tornado, at the bottom right corner was a roaring fire. Two glittering swords went through the shield inscribed on them in small letters was a saying in a language Harry couldn't read. To the left and right of the shield were two large proud marble black wings in a protective clasp of the shield. On the bottom was a swirling banner that had a name on it in the same language as before.

"This is our family crest," Levina stated proudly. She chanted something in what guessed to be the language on the shield. It was beautiful and sounded like music to Harry's ears.

"What does that mean?"

"Fight with honor till our death. That a true fae you make." Cadence translated.

"It's in our native tongue, Ilicibic," Levina supplied, "Now our family is waiting behind this door so we must hurry along."

She ran her finger down the lining of the tree and the door her finger glowing gold as she did so when she ran the course a third time the door popped open with a light creak revealing a flight of stairs much like the rotating one back in Hogwarts that lead to Dumbledores office. Levina turned her head to Harry and winked with a smile before starting up the staircase.

Harry closed his eyes silently hoping for the best before following after his older cousin, Cadence following behind him.

Harry closed his eyes silently hoping for acceptance from the rest of his new family before following after his older cousin, Cadence following behind him.

If anybody was to ask Harry what the trip up the staircase and through the seemingly hidden miniature mansion was like all Harry would be able to respond with would be one word – foggy. Not foggy as in storm cloud foggy more I don't have the foggiest idea, foggy.

He _did _remember getting hit over the head by an irritated Levina and receiving one of her frosty glares. Once coming to he found that they were in a circular library with a large table that rivaled that of the rumored round table.

Cadence happily hopped into one of the chairs Levina rolled her eyes at his typical hyper active behavior instead choosing to sit with an elegant grace into the chair next to her exuberant brother gesturing for Harry to comply as well. Harry stiffly sat in the chair to her right, looking around the room at the library that was lined from wall to wall with books made with all different bindings and written in many vast languages. Harry briefly wondered what Hermione would say if he were to show her this library then flinched when he remembered that the Gryffindors had abandoned him for dead when he changed his look and started hanging out with the Slytherins.

'_Quit thinking of the past Harry,' _Harry mentally berated himself, '_Focus on what's happening right now.' _Harry shook his head to pull himself from his thoughts.

Harry whipped his head when he felt a wind go through the room. Next to Levina there was a boy materializing in the middle of a mini tornado of leaves. As the leaves descended to the floor Harry was able to see a tall, tanned man, with short chocolate brown hair and warm amber eyes. He stood bare of any clothing except for the vines crisscrossed around his chest and the leaf encircling his waist to make a sort of skirt. Around his head was a circlet of sorts that was made of wood with leaves sticking out every which way.

Levina beamed shooting up from her chair and flinging herself into the mans arms. The man beamed just as bright back down at her before kissing her hungrily.

Harry turned to Cadence who was picking at his nails uncaring of the scene before him, "I take it that's her mate?"

"Yep, that's Prince Liam of the wood nymphs," Cadence sighed.

"His people are from the Irish midlands so every summer he has to go back to maintain order. Levina stays here because she has her own duties to keep with the village. When they see each other they're like this," he gestured to the lip locked two. "It becomes sickening after a while," he grumbled.

Harry laughed.

When Levina and Liam finally broke apart Levina was blushing. "Harry I'd like you to meet my mate Liam. Liam this is my cousin I told you about, Harry Potter." Harry and Liam shook hands smiling.

"I thought that grandpa and grandma and mum and dad would be coming with you?" Levina questioned her mate.

Liam's eyes widened in realization, "Oh, I forgot! Morgana's water broke so your mum and grandma are taking care of her while your grandpa and dad are trying to calm down Raoul."

Levina squealed much to Harry's amazement while Cadence just rolled his eyes. "Go along then I know you're dying to," Cadence smirked, "I'll introduce Harry to my friends."

Levina nodded still smiling a mile a minute before leaving in an emerald mist with a bemused Liam.

Cadence laughed, "Morgana is Levina's best friend and Levina and Liam are to be their child's godparents."

"Now come on I want you to meet my friends. They'll be going to Moros too," and with that Harry was dragged outside and back along the riverbank.

Harry was introduced to a pair of identical sable haired twins named Cyrus and Cecil, who were both extremely quiet, a blonde named Marcy, who reminded Harry of the gossiping girls back at Hogwarts, and a short brunette named Lucien, who Harry learned was Cryus' intended.

Harry spent the day roaming the village with Cadence and his friends learning about Moros and what was to be expected there from what they'd learned from the older villagers. That was something that Harry had been surprised about, all of the Ferrishyn villagers had all attended Moros. It seemed that the founder of the school had been one of the first Ferrishyn's mates and thus it had become a tradition to send all fae to the school that had full acceptance for their culture and could adequately teach them of their magic.

When the sky began to droop into the clouds Cadence led him back to the tree and through the halls to the library. Waiting for them were Levina and Liam and four people that Harry guessed to be Cadence's parents and their grandparents.

"Hey mum and dad! Grand mum, Grand dad! " Cadence called happily sitting next to his parents and just like earlier dragged Harry with him.

Sitting down he looked to his left and looked at Cadence's mum, his mother's older sister and had to bite back the unbidden sob. She looked so much like the pictures of his mother. She had the same thick dark wavy red hair that hung like a river down her back, the same bright emerald green eyes, and the same facial features.

"Hello," she greeted pleasantly a warm smile on her face. "It is so good to finally meet you little one. I hope you can call me Auntie Rosa. Aunt Rosalia is much too long and sounds so drab"

Harry could only manage a small nod, his emotions already in a mad overdrive.

The man sitting next to her, her mate and his uncle his mind finished for him had dark blonde hair and cloudy blue eyes. "Your aura speaks of calmness, but you have such inner turmoil that you seem to be doubting yourself."

Harry blinked.

"Your Uncle Elrick is a seer," Rosalia informed with a proud smile.

"Harry," an older man with long white hair pulled back in a braid and crystal blue eyes said, "I am your Grandpa Arrian."

"And I am you Grandma Issadora," an elegant woman with faded red hair swept over her shoulders and emerald green eyes surrounded by laugh lines said.

"Your mother was unfairly taken from us and because of that we only had a few sweet years with her. We don't want history to repeat itself and rob us of our chance to spend our time with you. We would like for you to spend the rest of your summer with us and to attend Moros as is your birthright," Arrian explained.

Harry paused for only a second before replying, "If I go would I be able to bring two friends?"

Arrian and Issadora shared a smile before turning to Harry, "Yes you may as long as they are of creature heritage or are tolerant of them they are allowed admittance to Moros Academy," Issadora informed Harry.

Harry smirked, "Then I guess I'm going to Moros." Looking around the room Harry's heart swelled. '_This here...This is what family feels like.'_

**SNEAK PEAK OF NEXT CHAPTER: 'Whoa There Boy!'**

"**Tu es à moi jamais," the man growled as he left a trail of bruising kisses down Harry's neck before biting sharply on his jugular, drawing blood.**

**Harry gasped, "Wait my cousin-," all gasps of protests and even train of thought were wiped away when the man began to lick the blood from the bite on Harry's neck. The man's tongue sent pleasant vibrations racing down Harry's spine and caused Harry to moan loudly in pleasure.**

"**W-what are you doing?" Harry stammered as the man paused to swirl his tongue erotically around his pulse point in an almost reverent manner.**

**A/N: Who's the guy? Tristan? Some nameless guy? Harry's future mate? CADENCE? The world may never know…*cue evil laughter* **


End file.
